¿Por qué te tuviste que cruzar en mi camino?
by Paola Black Riddle
Summary: (Capítulo 12: In the End) Sexto curso en Hogwarts, nuevos estudiantes, Herms pierde el protagonismo en este fic y Draco se ve hermoso - TERMINADO!
1. El encuentro y la nueva profesora

¿Por qué te tuviste que cruzar en mi camino?.  
  
Capítulo 1: El encuentro y la nueva profesora.  
  
-Herms , ya es hora de irnos!!!  
  
-Ya lo sé mamá ^-^  
  
Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, tengo 16 años y voy en penúltimo curso de Hogwarts. Según la mayoría de las personas que me conocen soy una sabelotodo, pero no es mi culpa querer destacar en mis estudios. Hoy es uno de los días más felices del año, pues comienza un nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts, junto mis mejores amigos, junto a mi gente.  
  
Cuando llegué a la estación King´s Croos me di cuenta que para variar fui una de las primeras en llegar. Mis padres se despidieron rápidamente de mí, ya que tenían que ir a trabajar , así que de inmediato fui a apartar un compartimento al tren , pero una voz me detuvo, mi compañera de grado Parvati Patil me hablaba.  
  
-Hola Granger, viste al chico de intercambio que viene a nuestro grado??  
  
-¿Chico de intercambio?, no tenia la menor idea de aquello.  
  
-Pues deberías verlo, de verdad está hecho un Cuerazo- la bestia de Parvati me llevo a rastras por todo el tren, hasta que una puerta se abrió frente a nosotras y dio de lleno en mi cara arrojándome al piso.  
  
-Pobre Granger, eso debe de doler.  
  
-A puesto a que venía a ver al nuevo.  
  
-De todos modos lo siento por ella.  
  
Las voces venían con dificultad a mi, tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía un dolor inmenso en mi frente. Extrañamente me encontraba recostada sobre una especie de colchoneta, y cuando por fin conseguí abrir mis ojos vi al chico más hermoso que jamás había visto. Parecía un ángel.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- fueron sus primeras palabras hacia mi  
  
-Ehhh..yo..sí!!, estoy bien. Sólo algo mareada @_@.  
  
-Gracias al cielo no te pasó nada. Cierto!!, no me he presentado- se limpió su mano con un pañuelo blanco que sacó de su bolsillo y me la extendió- Soy Francisco Pastori, mucho gusto ^-^, y tú eres??  
  
-Herm. Hermione Granger. Un placer ^///^. Disculpa la pregunta, , pero ¿ qué hago en una colchoneta?, no sabía que el tren venía equipado con este tipo de cosas.  
  
-En realidad es mía. Mis padres y mi hermana son doctores, y me enseñaron que siempre debo estar preparado para cualquier incidente.  
  
O_O vaya!!, que preparado. No sabía que los magos instruyeran tan bien a sus hijos.  
  
Yo tampoco lo sé, puesto que soy hijo de muggles ^-^.  
  
Genial ^-^, yo también lo soy. Debí haberlo notado ^^u  
  
^-^, no te preocupes- me sonrió abiertamente cuando dos chicos aparecieron tras él. Uno tenía el cabello negro muy revuelto y unos hermosos ojos verdes, el otro era pelirrojo y con pecas. Eran mis mejores amigos, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.  
  
Hermione!!!, Parvati me dijo que tuviste un accidente y perdiste la memoria- dijo el muy idiota de Ron, aún no entiendo como puedo llevar 6 años soportandolo  
  
Ronald, Parvati te mintió ¬¬, ¿cómo puedes creer esas cosas?  
  
Eso no importa Mione, sólo importa tu estado, ¿ de veras estás bien?- me dijo Harry  
  
Yo estoy bien, todo gracias a Francisco ^///^.  
  
-¿ Francisco?, ¿ quién es ese?  
  
Soy yo ^-^. Francisco Pastori. ¿Y tengo el gusto de hablar con.?  
  
Ron Weasley ¬¬  
  
Y yo soy Harry Potter.  
  
O_O, el famoso Harry Potter, vaya. Es un placer.  
  
Eh. si... ^-^u  
  
Herms, debemos ir a nuestro compartimento, a menos que te quieras quedar ¬¬  
  
Pueden quedarse aquí si lo desean, pues estoy solo.  
  
Me parece bien ^-^.  
  
Yo estoy de acuerdo con Harry, ¿qué dices Ron?  
  
Es que. yo .ok, de acuerdo ¬¬*, vamos por nuestras cosas Harry.  
  
Ron miraba de una forma muy extraña a Francisco, y eso que lo acababa de conocer. Pero que más da, nos quedamos con él y aprenderemos muchas cosas acerca de su país ^-^..A quién quiero engañar, el tipo estaba muy guapo y por eso me quería quedar allí..  
  
Tus amigos se ven agradable Hermione, pero creo que no le caí muy bien al pelirrojo ^^u.  
  
No te preocupes, ya se le pasará. Hace dos años era igual con Viktor Krum .  
  
Disculpa, ¿me podrías explicar eso de las casas?, es me lo dijeron, pero quede algo mareado @_@.  
  
Sí, claro. Mira están...- le explique acerca de las cuatro casas, pero era tan duro como una piedra, luego de pedirme mil disculpas me invitó una rana de chocolate mientras Ron lo miraba de reojo. El resto del viaje a Hogwarts se la pasó hablando de quidditch con Harry mientras yo ayudaba a Ron con la tarea que no hizo de Pociones.  
  
Cuando llegamos a la estación de Hogsmeade nos esperaban como siempre carruajes tirados por los supuestos caballos invisibles , para llevarnos típicamente a Hogwarts a pasar un nuevo año . Al entrar al castillo la profesora McGonagall nos separó de Francisco, nos dijo que él también debía pasar por la selección y por eso se lo llevaba.  
  
A puesto 3 galeones a queda en Hufflepuff  
  
Vamos Ron, no hables así de él. Es fantástico, quedará en Gryffindor.  
  
Harry tiene razón, posee muchas cualidades de Gryffindor.  
  
¿Cómo cuales Herms?  
  
Bueno.él..miren, el profesor Dumbledore quiere decir algunas palabras ¨de la que te salvaste Mione ^^u¨  
  
El profesor Dumbledore dio su habitual discurso de inicio de año y llamó a la profesora McGonagall para iniciar la selección. Después de que un montón de niños pasaron por ella, sólo quedaba uno. Era un chico muy alto y de cabellos castaño claro, unos ojos color marrón y una piel muy blanca, reconocí al chico como Francisco. Se veía muy nervioso por su selección. Yo esperaba que quedara en Gryffindor, pero..  
  
Slytherin !!!!!  
  
No podía creerlo, como alguien tan dulce como él era un Slytherin, como alguien con tales cualidades era una serpiente. Desde mi asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor pude ver a Draco Malfoy recibiéndolo calurosamente y a Pansy Parkinson besarlo en la mejilla . La rabia que tenía sólo pudo ser apaciguada cuando el profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su silla a hablar.  
  
Se que ahora debería decirle que comiencen a comer, pero les presentaré a su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La profesora Nuinardiel Carter.  
  
En ese momento una mujer de rostro amable se puso de pie, me parecía algo familiar. Tenía el cabello tan enmarañado como el mío y unos lindos ojos color miel.  
  
La profesora Carter sólo les dará clases este año y espero que la traten tan bien como se lo merece ^-^. Ahora a comer  
  
Como siempre las mesas se llenaron de comida y el cerdo de Ron llenó su plato hasta desbordar. Harry y yo conversábamos acerca de la profesora.  
  
Te digo Herms, espero que no sea como..ya sabes...Umbridge ¬¬  
  
No te preocupes, se ve buena gente ^-^.  
  
He notado que no deja de mirarte, ojalá no se traiga algo malo entre manos ¬¬  
  
Lo dudo ^-^, nadie es como Umbridge  
  
No digas ese nombre  
  
Lo siento ^^u  
  
Al terminar el banquete nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos, y la muy estúpida de Pansy me pegó un empujón provocando que chocara con Francisco y los dos cayéramos al piso, en una posición comprometedora.  
  
¿Estás bien Mione?  
  
Si Harry, lo estoy. ¿ Estás bien Francisco?  
  
Eh.lo estoy..gracias por preguntar..bueno..debo irme.  
  
Se marchó guiñándome un ojo, logrando que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza, cuando alguien puso su mano en mi hombro..  
  
¿Estás bien Hermione?- era la profesora Carter.  
  
-Sí, lo estoy. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?  
  
-Eh.bueno.la profesora McGonagall me lo dijo ^^u. Ahora vete a tu cuarto, ya es tarde.  
  
-Claro ^-^, adios profesora. Harry, Ron, siganme- Y así marchamos hacia la torre de Gryffindor para terminar aquel extraño día y prepararnos para las clases.  
  
Listo ^-^, ese es el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, ojalá les guste y meden mucho reviews.  
  
Va dedicado a mi padre, Sirius Black, mi madre, Nury (lean sus fics), a mi hijita kawai_LadyPadfoot., a mis hermanas adoptivas Snape McGonagall, a la Orden Siriusana (por tener a mi padre de dios ^-^), a las Super Merodeadoras y mini-Merodeadoras , a ti que lo estás leyendo, a Leandro Pastori por dejarme ocupar su apellido para el personaje (te quiero Lean, eres genial) , a Nuinardiel Lupin por darme algunas ideas y a todos los que olvidé nombrar ^^u.  
  
Paola Black Radcliffe  
  
Miembra de la Orden Siriusana  
  
Fundadora y presidenta de las Super Merodeadoras  
  
Hija de una Clony-Marauder y del diosito Sirito  
  
Madre de kawai_LadyPadfoot  
  
Y chica agradecida de Lean por dejarme usar su apellido (los apellidos italianos me facinan *-*)  
  
Dejen Reviewsssssssssss........ 


	2. Un desastre tras otro

¿Por qué te tuviste que cruzar en mi camino?  
  
Capítulo 2: Desastre tras desastre  
  
Señor Weasley!!!, le pedí que convirtiera una en un águila, no en un pavo real.  
  
Lo siento profesora, no quise T_T, nunca quise ;_;  
  
Con sus llantos no me convence señor Weasley, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por llorar  
  
;_; profesora.  
  
Cállese o le quito más puntos  
  
T_T recuerde que soy de su casa  
  
Me da igual, también es un alumno  
  
;_; a Hermione no le haría eso  
  
Claro que no, es mi alumna favorita  
  
O_O a Neville tampoco ¬¬  
  
Es que sé que es un completo idiota ^^u  
  
O_O  
  
No sabía que pensaba así de mi profesora ;_;  
  
Cállate tú ¬¬  
  
Con esa ¨hermosa¨ conversación finalizó la primera clase del día, todo había comenzado porque Ron erró muchas veces la transformación de una mesa en un águila, le dije que se sacara la gragea de la boca al pronunciar, pero no hizo caso u_u.  
  
NOOOO!!!! T_T  
  
¿Qué ocurre Harry?  
  
Nos toca con Snape y los Slytherins después del almuerzo T_T  
  
Slytherins *-*...digo, que horror ^-^  
  
Herms, ¿qué ocurre?  
  
Nada, ignórenme.- Esas actitudes que tenía podían echarme a perder la relación de amistad con Harry...y Ron, pero Harry es más importante. Lo único que no quiero es que sepan que me intereso por un Slytherin, nunca me lo perdonarían.  
  
Vamos Mione, debes ir a Pociones u_u  
  
O.K, dejen tomarme el cabello ^-^  
  
O_O, ¿¿tú tomarte el cabello??  
  
¬¬ cállate Ron. ¿Me esperan un minuto ^///^?  
  
De acuerdo Mione ^-^  
  
Pero te apuras, eh ¬¬  
  
^-^ claro.- Me puse una cinta verde en el cabello y lo tomé en una coleta, se veía muy abundante y raro, pero cuando una chica está desesperada porque el chico que le gusta la tome en cuenta, es capaz de verse muy tonta.  
  
O_O ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Hermione?  
  
¬¬ soy yo idiota  
  
Herms, te ves muy...guapa ^///^  
  
^-^ Gracias Harry  
  
ENTREN O LE QUITARÉ PUNTOS A GRYFFINDOR!!!  
  
Al parecer Snape está algo alterado ¬¬  
  
¿En serio Ron?, no lo había notado ¬¬  
  
Que agradable ver que los señores Potter, Weasley y Granger no deleiten con su presencia en el salón.  
  
¬¬  
  
- ¬¬*  
  
¬¬**  
  
¬¬***  
  
- u_u, pobres  
  
O_O ¿Cómo Harry y Snape se pueden mirar así por tanto tiempo?  
  
Idiota, se odian  
  
¬¬* , siéntate Potter - fuimos a nuestros asientos y junto a nosotros estaba Francisco, debo admitir que se veía más guapo que en ocasiones anteriores, pero algo molesto.  
  
Hola- me susurro  
  
Hola ^-^ - Snape vio mi expresión y le dijo algo a Pansy, la retrasada se comenzó a reír como enferma y eso me molesto mucho.  
  
¿De qué se reirá esa tipa? ¬¬  
  
Ni idea Herms, pero debe ser alguna idiotez, ya sabes, en la boca de los tontos abunda la risa  
  
Por eso siempre ríes Potter  
  
Sabes algo Malfoy... Púdrete  
  
Nadie te pidió tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia  
  
No la llames así ¬¬  
  
Si es mi nuevo compañerito, Francisco Pastori, ¿no me digas que te gusta la sangre sucia?  
  
¿Y si me gusta qué?- la reacción fue inmediata, todos quedamos boquiabiertos  
  
Vaya novedad, un Slytherin enamorado de una Gryffindor, ¿ cuándo es la boda?, Lo siento por ustedes Potter y Weasley, se les adelantaron..  
  
Ahora si que lo mato ¬¬- Ron sacó su varita pero instantáneamente fue detenido por Snape  
  
50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por intentar agredir a un compañero Weasley ¬¬  
  
Profesor fue mi culpa, Ron no hizo nada- no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Francisco se estaba culpando de algo que él no había hecho, eso fue muy noble y lindo  
  
Pues usted señor Pastori, debería aprender a no defender a personas indeseables, no le quitaré puntos por ser nuevo, pero ya está advertido.  
  
No le quitará por ser Slytherin profesor  
  
Señorita Granger no se meta en lo que no le incumbe.  
  
Pues debe aprender a ser más imparcial  
  
¿Está diciendo que tengo favoritismos?  
  
Hermione creo que debes callarte  
  
Cállate tú Ron, yo defenderé nuestros derechos.  
  
Deje de hacerse la héroe Granger y vaya a sentarse.  
  
No lo haré hasta que usted nos demuestre respeto a todos los Gryffindors  
  
55 puntos menos para Gryffindor y si sigue con esa actitud le daré un castigo  
  
No tuve más opción, fui a sentarme mientras todos murmuraban cosas acerca de mí y mi actitud. Harry no dejaba de decirme que me comporte de una forma impensable, que fui muy valerosa, pero Ron decía que me arriesgue demasiado, que Snape pudo haberme dado un castigo horrible, pero a mi no me importaba lo único que yo quería era algo de respeto de Snape hacia mí.  
  
Al terminar la clase había recuperado los puntos que Snape me había quitado, y eso me ayudo a demostrarle que todos somos muy capaces, que no sólo los Slytherins podían ganar puntos en sus clases.  
  
Hermione!!!  
  
¿Ah?, ¿Francisco?- fui corriendo hacía él y de un momento a otro vi el suelo muy cerca de mi rostro, un dolor agudo en la nariz.  
  
¿Hermione estas bien?, ¿No te duele?  
  
No, estoy bien, no te preocupes  
  
¿Cómo fue que te caíste?  
  
Me tropecé con la túnica ^^ u, pero ya estoy bien, ¿qué querías decirme?  
  
Bueno, es qué, encon.. Encontré muy valerosa tu actitud con Snape, sé que es una especie de tirano que sólo apoya a los de su casa..como yo, pero también sabía que nadie lo había encarado antes. Fuiste muy valiente- en ese momento me besó en la mejilla.  
  
O_O, em..Gracias ^///^, muchas gracias- mi cara comenzaba a tomar un color muy rojo- lo hice porque sabía que Snape era una persona injusta, pero en realidad no fue la gran cosa.  
  
No creo lo mismo, bueno, debo irme. Cuídate, adiós- de nuevo me beso, pero esta vez un poco más cerca de los labios.  
  
Herms ¿qué se cree ese imbécil? ¬¬  
  
O_O, no lo sé......  
  
Sep, segundo capítulo listo, pero por falta de tiempo no puedo contestar reviews, pero les agradezco a los que me dejaron uno, fue muy emocionante que les haya gustado ;_;, ojalá este capítulo haya cumplido sus expectativas (vaya palabras ¬¬).  
  
De nuevo dedico este capítulo a Sirius y Nury, mis bellos padres. A mi familia Adoptiva, los Snape McGonagall, a Nuinardiel Lupin por ser como es, a Daniela Snape McGonagall (pronto pondré lo de la bludger, no te preocupes ^-^), a mi hijita TheNewKawaiLadyPadfoot, a los que lo leyeron y a Lean, sólo por ser como es.  
  
Paola Black Radcliffe  
  
**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**  
  
~* Fundadora y presidenta de las Super Merodeadoras *~  
  
Hija de una Clony Marauder y de Sirito  
  
Madre de TheNewKawaiLadyPadfoot  
  
Dejen Reviewssssssssssssssssss........ 


	3. La dolorosa sesión de quidditch

¿ Por qué te tuviste que cruzar en mi camino?  
  
Capítulo 3: La dolorosa sesión de quidditch.  
  
-YA ERA HORA!!!!!!!  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Ron?  
  
-Quidditch ^-^  
  
-Ah, eso ¬¬  
  
-No hables así Mione, sólo porque a ti no te gusta no dejaremos de hablar de él.  
  
-Ron, siempre le hablamos de quidditch, ya es hora de que paremos un poco, ¿no crees?  
  
-No lo creo, y señor capitán, ¿este sábado es la primera sesión de entrenamiento?  
  
-Claro ^-^, pero hay una mala noticia u_u  
  
-¿Cuál es?  
  
-La compartimos con los Slytherins u_u  
  
-O_O..............NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
-*-*, ¿puedo ir a ver la práctica?  
  
-¿Para qué quieres ir? ¬¬  
  
-Em..............para reírme de Malfoy ^-^u  
  
-Entonces puedes ir ^-^  
  
Genial, iría a ver la práctica de quidditch de los chicos, no es que me gustara ver a 12 tipos tras una pelota roja mientras otros 2 se matan por conseguir una pequeña y dorada, pero compartirían la sesión con los Slytherins y yo me había enterado de que a Francisco le encantaba ese deporte, ¿y qué tal si va a ver la práctica?, yo sería la chica más feliz de Hogwarts ya que me sentaría a su lado ^-^.  
  
-Herms, ¿vienes?  
  
-Claro, déjenme buscar mi varita y los sigo ^-^  
  
-Harry, ¿has notado que Hermione está un poco rara?  
  
-¿Ah?, ¿decías?  
  
-¬¬*  
  
-Lo siento u_u , pero estaba pensando en Umbridge  
  
-Harry no me digas que Umbridge te gus.........  
  
-O_O..........PARA NADA!!!!!, sólo recordaba el castigo ¬¬  
  
-Vaya!!!, ya me estabas dando algo de miedo.  
  
-Pero, ¿qué decías de Mione?  
  
-Qué si la has notado algo rara  
  
-Bueno, sólo un poco, su actitud con Snape el otro día me asustó algo, pero además de eso nada.  
  
-Qué observador ¬¬  
  
-Jeje ^-^u  
  
-Listo, ya estoy aquí ^-^  
  
-Ah genial, vamos ^-^  
  
La práctica fue como siempre, Harry se desvivía por encontrar la Snitch y Ron se lucía parando quaffles, era todo un presumido ¬¬, pero cuando llegaron los Slytherins me llevé la sorpresa de m vida, Francisco traía puesta una túnica de quidditch!!!!!  
  
-¿Aún aquí Potter?  
  
-Cierra tu boca Malfoy ¬¬  
  
-Por cierto, les presento al nuevo guardián del equipo, ya lo conocen, pero da igual. Francisco Pastori  
  
-¬¬***************  
  
-O_O  
  
-*-*  
  
-¿Tú guardián? ¬¬  
  
-Ehhh...sí ^-^  
  
-De seguro juegas muy bien ^-^  
  
-Gracias ^-^  
  
-¿Hermione de qué lado estás?  
  
-Cállate ¬¬  
  
-Bueno Pastori, sube a tu escoba, que ya comenzamos el entrenamiento- le gritó el imbécil de Malfoy (N/A: eso me dolió a mi u_u.....Draki!!!!) .  
  
Decidieron hacer un partido entre ellos y la rabia se sentía en el ambiente. Ron detenía con mucha furia las quaffles y Francisco no se quedaba atrás. Entre tanto alboroto me puse a jugar con mi varita, luego escuche un grito y desde allí no recuerdo más.  
  
-MALDITO ESTÚPIDO!!!!, PIENSA ANTES DE GOLPEAR UNA BLUDGER!!!  
  
-Ehhhh....¿qué pasó?  
  
-Hermione estas bien, ya despertaste  
  
-Sí, ¿pero qué pasó?  
  
-Bueno.......ese tipo esquivó una bludger y luego otro Slytherin la golpeó y bueno.....te dio a ti.  
  
-O_O, demonios ¬¬  
  
-HERIMONE!!! -Francisco acababa de entrar a la enfermería  
  
-Tú ¬¬  
  
-Cállate Weasley ¬¬, ¿Hermione estás bien?  
  
-Eso creo, gracias por preguntar.  
  
-Señores salgan de la enfermería, la señorita Granger necesita descansar  
  
-Señora Pomfrey, ¿me puedo quedar aquí un rato más?  
  
-Yo también deseo quedarme  
  
-Y yo ^-^  
  
-Lo siento, pero no pueden quedarse  
  
-Señora Pomfrey, se lo suplico T____________T  
  
-Dios, no me puedo resistir a esa carita, de acuerdo Pastori, quédate  
  
-¿Y nosotros qué?  
  
-También pueden quedarse. Por Dios que buena soy *-*  
  
-Si claro ¬¬  
  
Gracias al cielo los había dejado quedarse, no me hubiera gustado quedarme sola, pero todo estaba muy silencioso, Harry no dejaba de sonreír, Ron de mirar a Francisco y él de tomarme la mano ^///^. El minuto en el que se rompió el silencio fue por un estornudo de Crookshanks, qué había entrado a la enfermería, pero luego...........  
  
-Bien Pastori, ¿qué te traes con Hermione?  
  
-O_O  
  
-Ron!!!, ¿cómo te atreves a preguntar esi?  
  
-Esta vez se te pasó la mano Ron.  
  
-No importa. Yo no me traigo nada con Hermione, lo que pasa es que me agrada mucho (N/A: así se dice ahora ¬¬)  
  
-Claro, claro ¬¬  
  
-Por cierto Weasley la profesora Carter me dijo que quiere verte- sonrió a Harry, me besó en la frente y se marchó.  
  
Terminé el tercero ^-^, pido disculpas por lo malo, pero ando escasa de imaginación.........NECESITO INSPIRACIÓN!!!! T________T, regresa inspiración. Bueno, ¿qué querrá la profesora Carter con Ron?, ¿por qué hice a Harry tan alegre?, ¿puede llegar a ser más lindo Francisco?, ¿veré alguna vez un cerdo volar?......las respuestas en le próximo capítulo.  
  
Va dedicado a Sirito y Nury, a mi familia adoptiva Snape McGonagall, a mi hija TheNewKawaiLadyPadfoot, al tío que descubrí hace unos días , a la Orden Siriusana, a la Merodeadoras, a Arwen, Padme y Saku, a la infaltable primasis Nuinardiel y a mi adopsis Dana y a Spike de la serie Buffy the vampire slayer.........SIEMPRE TE RECORDARÉ SPIKE!!!. Y casi me olvido de Lean, para ti también, ojalá te guste como los otros capítulos ^-^.  
  
Paola Balck Radcliffe  
  
Miembra de la Orden Siriusana  
  
Fundadora y presidenta de las Super Merodeadoras  
  
Hija de una Clony-Marauder y de Sirito  
  
Madre de TheNewKawaiLadyPadfoot  
  
Dejen reviewsssssssssssssssss..................... 


	4. Nurrosiel Black y unas confesiones

¿Por qué te tuviste que cruzar en mi camino?  
  
Capítulo 4: Nurrosiel Black y unas confesiones.  
  
-Estúpido, ¿cómo le dijiste eso?  
  
-Desde el primer día que se nota interesado en ti ¬¬, y eso me molesta mucho  
  
-¿No me digas que te gusta Herms Ron?  
  
-O_O... si eso piensas ¬///¬  
  
-XD, siempre lo supe XDDD  
  
-¬///¬ mejor me voy, adiós.  
  
-Herms, ¿sabías que le gustabas a Ronnie? XDDD  
  
-o_o, lo sospechaba ^^, pero nunca lo quise admitir XDDDD  
  
-XDDDDDD  
  
-XDDDDDDD mi cabeza XDDDDDDDD  
  
-XDDDDDDD no puedo respirar y me duele el costado XDDDD  
  
-XDDDDDDD pobrecito, mejor nos dejamos de reír -momentos después- no puedo XDDDDDDDD  
  
-Yo tampoco XDDDDDDD  
  
(Cinco minutos después)  
  
-XDDDDDDDD  
  
-XDDDDDDDD  
  
-POR AMOR A VOLD...DIOS NIÑOS, DEJEN DE REÍRSE!!!! ¬¬  
  
-Lo sentimos señora Pomfrey, no volverá a ocurrir ^///^  
  
-Y tú Potter, ya es hora de que te vayas ¬¬  
  
-O_O.. Cierto. Adiós Mione, cuídate. Adiós señora Pomfrey ^^  
  
-Adiós Harry, te veo mañana ^^  
  
Como reí esa tarde, siempre supe lo de Ron, incluso me llegó a gustar....PERO SÓLO UN DÍA, NADA MÁS QUE UNO!!!, no soy ninguna mente enferma saben ¬¬..Y como les iba diciendo, reí mucho aquella tarde, pero después de que Harry se fuera me sentí muy sola ;_____;, necesitaba compañía T______T. En eso se abrió la puerta y una figura encapuchada apareció, de inmediato me hice la dormida. Cada vez sentía su aliento más cerca, sus pasos, una mano tocando mi rostro, y unas palabras...  
  
-Oh Granger, mi Granger. Como deseo que escuches estas palabras, que sepas lo que verdaderamente siento por ti, que no es el odio que aparento, si no un verdadero y puro amor. Mi Hermione, estrella del cielo que brillantes estás, como sufrí cuando esa Bludger te golpeó, me quería morir. Pero ahora que estás con el idiota de Pastori (N/A: ¬¬) te siento tan lejana, aunque no pierdo la esperanza de tenerte a mi lado. Haré lo que sea para que estés junto a mí, si no dejo de llamarme Draco Malfoy *-*.  
  
-O_O  
  
-Ahora me iré como el viento del Norte a su guarida, sin antes dejar de decir: Hermione, eres la dueña de mi vida.  
  
-..........  
  
-Cuidaste amor *-*  
  
-[Asco, asco, asco.....POR QUÉ DIOS, POR QUÉ!!, POR QUÉ MALFOY!!!!, DAME UNA RESPUESTA!!]- Una luz blanca cayó a los pies de la cama, luego..un estruendoso ruido.  
  
-El destino quiso lo de me Malfoy querida..  
  
-O_O, eres...eres Dios??  
  
-No ¬¬, soy James Potter ^-^  
  
-¬¬, ¿¿qué haces aquí??  
  
-Bueno.ehhh..Él estaba en el baño  
  
-O_O...vaya....lo entiendo, ahora vete ¬¬  
  
-Está bien, me voy. No te enojes [Qué niña más odiosa]  
  
James desapareció por la....puerta ¬¬. Aún no puedo salir del shock de lo que oí de Malfoy, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que el estúpido de Malfoy estuviera enamorado de mí. En qué lío me he metido. Necesito ayuda. Creo que tendré que recurrir a la ayuda del mejor, a la ayuda Sirius Black.  
  
-Nurrosiel Black!!, ¿Dónde estás? Una hermosa chica de un largo cabello castaño y rizado bajó por las escaleras de la sala común (N/A: Herms ya salió de la enfermería, ok?), tenía una piel muy blanca y unos hermosos ojos azules. Ella era la hija de Sirius Black (N/A: para más información lean "Historia de..", mía por supuesto, y el fic de mi primadopsis Nuinardiel Lupin) .  
  
-¿Qué pasa Herms?  
  
-Necesito hablar con tu padre, ¿Puedes ayudarme? *-*  
  
-No sé si pueda u_u, , sabes que el año pasado me enteré que era mi padre, y aún me da algo vergüenza hablar con él  
  
-Bueno u_u, tendré que recurrir a Harry- yo sabía que diciendo eso me ayudaría  
  
-O_O, yo lo haré. No le preguntes al "niño maravilla" ¬¬  
  
Muchas gracias, eres genial ^-^  
  
-Lo sé *-*  
  
-Eehh..ok- Nurrosiel es idéntica a Sirius, son egocéntricos, perfeccionistas, y la humildad no es su mejor don. Además, desde que entro a Hogwarts tiene un problema con Harry.  
  
* * * * Flash Back * * * * *  
  
-¿Se han dado cuenta que Snape es un patán?}  
  
-Ron, eso es un hecho ¬¬  
  
-Vamos, no debe ser tan malo ^-^  
  
-¿Qué dices Siel?, ¿Acaso te agrada?  
  
-La verdad, sí, Me agrada Harry.  
  
-ES QUE ACASO ESTÁS DEMENTE...  
  
-No me hables así "niño maravilla"  
  
-¿"Niño maravilla"?. Eres una... Una..semi-Slytherin  
  
-Mejor ser una semi-Slytherin a ser una semi-Ravenclaw, como tu amiguita Cho Chang ¬¬  
  
-No te metas con Cho, ella no te dice nada  
  
-Pues claro, si no tiene cerebro ¬¬  
  
-Eeehhhhh...no se que decirte ¬¬  
  
-Es que sabes que es verdad  
  
-No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra "Nurrosiel"  
  
-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca "Potter" [nunca me había dicho Nurrosiel T______T]  
  
-¬¬ [duele que diga Potter ;___;]  
  
* * * Fin Flash Back * * * * *  
  
-Sep, desde aquel día no se soportan u_u  
  
-¿De quienes hablas Herms? ^-^  
  
-O_O, Harry!!!  
  
-Contestame Herms, ¿de quienes hablas?  
  
-De .ti....y...y....  
  
-¿Y?  
  
Y Siel  
  
-¬¬, para que pregunté. Cambiando de tema, ¿has visto a Ronnie? XD  
  
-No, gracias al cielo  
  
-Jo!!, Hablando del rey de Roma, ¿Dónde te metiste Ron?  
  
-Después de hablar con la profesora Carter me fui a dormir, tomé desayuno en la mañana y luego estudié ^-^  
  
-¿Seguro de que estudiaste y de que no estabas leyendo el "Play Wizard" como la otra vez?  
  
-¬¬, claro que no. Y sí estaba estudiando, me vine para acá porque el idiota y su tropa de fans llegaron a la biblioteca  
  
-¿Hablas de Francisco? *-*  
  
-¿De qué otro imbécil iba a hablar?  
  
-Pues de Malfoy  
  
-¬¬  
  
-¿Qué pasa Herms?  
  
-No digan su sombre en mi presencia  
  
-¿Por qué?- les comencé a contar lo ocurrido en la enfermería cuando Siel llegó gritando algo...  
  
-HERMIONE LO LOGRÉ ^-^, UBIQUÉ A SI...¿qué demonios hace "Potterín" aquí?  
  
-La sala común es libre Sie...Black ¬¬, ¿y a quién ubicaste?  
  
-Buscate una vida renacuajo con gafas ¬¬  
  
-Después de que encuentres la tuya ¬¬  
  
-Eso dices eh?.. sabía que..  
  
-Cállense ambos ¬¬. A ver, dime, ¿cómo lo ubicaste?  
  
-¿Conoces los teléfonos?  
  
-No se pueden usar dentro de Hogwarts ^-^  
  
-¿Pero sabías que Dumbledore tiene uno en su despacho adaptado para llamar al mundo muggle?  
  
-No, eso es.extraño  
  
-Lo sé n_n. Bueno, me dio el número de un hotel muggle en el que se hospedaba la ultima vez, llamé hacia allí y lo encontré ^-^. Llega mañana.  
  
-Genial ^-^  
  
-Espera, ¿Sirius llega a Hogwarts..mañana?  
  
-Siento un sonido molesto por aquí, y no es Draco  
  
-No digas ese nombre  
  
-Lo lamento u_u  
  
-¿Entonces Sirius llega mañana?  
  
-Claro Weasley  
  
-¿Qué tienes contra mí? O_O  
  
-Eres amigo del "niño maravilla", sólo por eso  
  
-Pero.Hermione también lo es  
  
-Eso es diferente, es mujer ^-^  
  
-Feminista ¬¬  
  
-Leeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnttttttooooooo ¬¬ - Se sacudió un poco el cabello y volvió a hablar- Bueno, me despido. Fue un placer que me vieran ^_~. Adiós.  
  
-Un placer que me hará bulimico ¬¬ [siempre es un placer, hasta para verte pelear *-*]  
  
-Harry, no digas eso antes del almuerzo  
  
-Hablando de comida, tengo hambre ^^u  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[Un coro de ángeles canta] Aleluya, Aleluya.  
  
Amén hermanos, por fin logré terminar el cuarto capítulo. Se que está patético, así que les pido mil perdones. Aquí no salió Panchito, pero hay un nuevo personaje, Nurrosiel Black. Algunas personas saben quien es Siel, y las demás lo sabrán....NUNCA XDDDD. Bueno, este capítulo va dedicado a mi primadopsis Nuinardiel Lupin, a mi dopsis Daniela Snape McGonagall, a mis padres Sirius y Nury ^-^...y a todos mis fans XDDD .  
  
Así, las respuestas a las preguntas del capítulo anterior. ¿Qué querrá la profesora Carter con Ron?, no lo escribí en este capítulo, ni en el siguiente estará. Es para los últimos capítulos ^-^. ¿Por qué hice a Harry tan feliz?, Porque lo amo *-*, es mi niño maravilla ^^. ¿Puede llegar a ser más lindo Francisco?, claro, es si es mi segundo niño maravilla *-*. Y, ¿podré alguna vez ver a un cerdo volar?, Aún no lo logro u_u, pero algún día lo lograré. Las nuevas preguntas son: ¿Podrá Sirius ayudar a Herms?, ¿desde cuando Draco la ama en secreto?, ¿qué demonios hacía James en este fic?, y por último, ¿qué pasó (además del Flash Back) entre Harry y Siel?. Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de (tan-tan-tan) "¿Por qué te tuviste que cruzar en mi camino"  
  
Una producción de "Pady and the Marauders"  
  
Paola Black Radcliffe  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
Fundadora y presidenta de las Super Merodeadoras  
  
Y todo lo demás que ya se deben saber  
  
Dejen reviewsssssssssssssss..... 


	5. La inocente broma de Siel

¿Por qué te tuviste que cruzar en mi camino?.  
  
Capítulo 5: La "inocente" broma de Siel.  
  
-Sirius debe estar por llegar, no hallo la hora de que se encuentre aquí.  
  
-Que ansioso Harry, además no creo que te tome mucho en cuenta, ya sabes, con su hija aquí.......  
  
-No la menciones Ron ¬¬, y por cierto Herms, ¿para qué quieres verlo?  
  
-Para ver si me puede ayudar a sacarme a Malfoy de encima u_u  
  
-Creo que ni siquiera Sirius te podrá ayudar con eso u_u  
  
-Que ánimos le das Ron, déjala en paz y comienza a buscar a alguien para el baile de Navidad, que es en un mes, creo que no te quieres quedar solo, ¿cierto?  
  
-O_O claro!!, ojalá logre encontrar a alguien- En eso me levanté de la silla en la que estaba y fu a la biblioteca a buscar a Siel.  
  
-"....Soy el alma atrapada en tu sonrisa, sálvame la vida, cúbreme de espejos, nunca dejes de brillar..."  
  
-Siel vamos, que Sirius ya llega  
  
-Espera, estoy por terminar  
  
-¿Qué haces? ¬¬  
  
-Eeehh..... sólo escribo ^///^.  
  
-¿Qué escribes?  
  
-No te importa. Vamos, quiero ver a mi.... papá ^^ - Era la primera vez en que lo llamaba así, de seguro Sirius hubiera llorado al escuchar eso.  
  
Cuando llegamos a la sala común, los chicos ya habían sacado a todos los demás, al parecer Harry había fingido un ataque de epilepsia que ahuyentó a todos. De repente, una hermosa cabellera negra azulada salió de la chimenea, unos hermosos ojos azul eléctrico lo acompañaban.  
  
-Muy buenos días a todos- sonrió y sus dientes brillaron.  
  
-Sirius ^^, que alegría, te ves muy apuesto.  
  
-Gracias Herms, aunque he subido algo de peso. Cada vez que veo a Remus me obliga a comer chocolate. Pierdo mi figura de a poco T___T.  
  
-Pero luces muy bien Sirius  
  
-Gracias hija, tú también  
  
-Es que de tal palo, tal astilla *-*  
  
-Son un par de egocéntricos ¬¬  
  
-Calla Ron, no quiero problemas aquí.  
  
-Bueno, ¿para qué me mandaron a llamar?  
  
-Tengo u problema, necesito quitarme de encima a Malfoy  
  
-No me digas que de nuevo te está molestando  
  
-No... sólo que.....NO PUEDO DECIR ESTO!!!  
  
-o_O, no entiendo, ¿alguien me puede explicar?  
  
-La verdad Sirius, es que Malfoy.....  
  
-Habló "Super Potty" ¬¬ (N/A: Todos los derechos reservados a Padme Gilraen)  
  
-XDDDD, muy buena hija, pero déjalo hablar n_~  
  
-Claro ^^  
  
-Como decía ¬¬, Malfoy está enamorado de Herms y ella no lo soporta, así que se lo quiere quitar de encima.  
  
-Nunca fui muy bueno rompiendo con mi novias......  
  
-NO ES MI NOVIO!!!!!  
  
-Pero creo que te podré ayudar, ¿hay algún evento próximamente?  
  
-El baile, en un mes.  
  
-Genial, invita a otra persona y baila en su cara, así él se dará cuenta que no es más que un engendro para ti.  
  
-Oh muchas gracias Sirius, bendito seas *-*  
  
-No hay problema n_~..... ah, Harry ¿cómo has estado?, olvidé que estabas aquí ^^u  
  
-¬¬.... bueno, ¿sabes cuantos años tengo?  
  
-Mmmm.... ¿13?  
  
-O_O... no, 16. OLVIDASTE MI CUMPLEAÑOS ESTE AÑO T_____T  
  
-No puede ser- contando con los dedos- 5.....15......20.........11.....Sí, tienes 16, cómo pude olvidar tu cumpleaños O_O  
  
-Será porque estabas pasando las vacaciones conmigo..... papá  
  
-;______; no puedo creer como me has llamado, este es el día más emocionante de mi vida :'(  
  
-Creí que había sido mi nacimiento- dijo Harry  
  
-Ya no lo es n_~  
  
-¬¬, eres detestable  
  
-Sólo contigo cariño XDDDDD  
  
Los días comenzaron a pasar y todos invitaban a todos al baile, creo que escapé unas 10 veces de Malfoy para no ir con él, pero me estoy quedando sin pareja. De repente, Francisco se acercó a mí para hablar...  
  
-Hermione, llevo tiempo intentando preguntarte esto....  
  
-[Al fin lo hará, me preguntará si quiero ir al baile con él, todos mis sueños se están haciendo realidad]. Si Francisco, soy toda oídos *-*  
  
-Bueno, eehh... ¿sabes si tu amiga va a ir con alguien a baile?- Me sentí caer, me sentí hundir en un abismo sin fondo, sólo deseaba tener mis manos en el cuello de Siel- ¿Y qué dices?  
  
-No va con nadie.... adiós ¬¬  
  
* * * * En la sala común de Gryffindor * * * * *  
  
-Harry necesito ayuda T_T  
  
-¿Qué ocurre amigo?  
  
-Nadie quiere ir conmigo al baile ;___;, ni siquiera Millicent Bulstrode..  
  
-Eehh....  
  
-Cada vez que me acerco a una chica, ella huye ;_____; :'(  
  
-¿Le preguntaste a "Black" si quiere ir contigo?  
  
-Ella fue la primera en decirme no. Estoy empezando a pensar que... no le agrado a nadie...  
  
* * * * 10 minutos después * * * * *  
  
-Mi vida es patética ¬¬  
  
-La mía también ¬¬  
  
-O_O, RECIBÍ UNA INVITACIÓN AL BAILE!!!!  
  
-Qué!!, Harry recibió una invitación antes que yo!!!  
  
-No te desesperes Herms, ahora ¿qué dice?  
  
-Dice:  
"Mi muy amado Harry (dijo mi muy amado *-*):  
  
No puedo perdonarme el haberte dejado ir el año pasado, el haberte cambiado por el ex novio de Ginny Weasley fue mi mayor error. Ahora me doy cuenta que mis verdaderos sentimientos son para ti, así que te pregunto si deseas ir al baile conmigo, seré la chica más feliz del todo el Universo.  
  
Siempre tuya..Cho"  
  
-¿Cho?. vaya  
  
-Tiene su perfume, y está sellada con beso. Iré con ella, al fin soy feliz ^^  
  
-Este día es el peor de mi vida ¬¬, me voy a la cama a llorar, adiós.  
  
-Si que Herms está mal. lo siento por ella u_u  
  
-"This is a beautyful day.."  
  
-Deja de cantar ¬¬  
  
-No puedo evitarlo  
  
* * * * Días después, en el baile * * * * *  
  
-Es una lastima que Ron se haya fracturado una pierna u_u  
  
-Sí, justo cuando Hanna lo aceptó cayó de esa escalera u_u  
  
-¿Y a qué hora verás a Cho?  
  
-En la carta decía que la esperara en la entrada  
  
-Suerte, Justin me espera, adiós.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Había aceptado ir con Justin Fich-Fletchey, ya que mi "mejor amiga" iba con Francisco, de todos modos No la culpo, ella No sabe lo que siento por él. Nos sentamos muy cerca de la entrada para ver a Harry, en eso llagaron Nurrosiel con Francisco y.. ¿Sirius en su forma de Hocicos?  
  
-¿Siel, por qué trajiste a Hocicos?  
  
-No podía dejarlo solo en esa oscura sala común, y Ron me da mala espina ¬¬  
  
-¿Podemos sentarnos aquí Hermione?- preguntó Francisco con su hermosa voz  
  
-Eehh. claro, No hay problema ^^u- Comenzamos a cenar, mientras Harry esperaba a Cho en la entrada, luego hablamos de ello.  
  
-¿De verdad creen que Cho llegue?  
  
-No lo sé, Harry ya lleva una hora esperándola y ni rastro de ella  
  
-La verdad, "Potterín" me da algo de pena [Si supiera, si supiera XDDD]  
  
-O_O, ¿quién eres y qué hiciste con la bella Nurrosiel?  
  
-[No puede ser, yo creía que me amaba a mí T__T]  
  
-Deja de decirme así ¬¬, sabes que vine contigo porque si venía sola con Hocicos me vería muy rara. Además, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, como reírme del niño maravilla XDDD.  
  
-¿Qué tiene con Potter?  
  
-Uff.. Es una larga historia- Al rato Justin me sacó a bailar y Francisco a Siel, pasamos muchas veces por el lado de Harry, y él seguía esperando u_u. De un momento a otro Siel le pide a Francisco que cuide a Hocicos mientras ella va al baño...la seguí...  
  
-XDDD pobre imbécil, se creyó todo lo de la carta XDDD.. Han pasado horas y aún la espera. Por fin sabe lo que siente- unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro...  
  
* * * * Flash Back* * * * *  
  
2 años atrás  
  
-Siel, ¿quisieras ir conmigo al baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos?  
  
-O_O..Eeehh.. claro.sí, me encantaría ^^  
  
-Bueno, te veo luego. Adiós n_~  
  
-Adiós ^///^  
  
.....  
  
-Hermione, ¿has visto a Harry?, debo ir con él al baile  
  
-Siel, lamento decirte esto, pero.. Fue con Parvati  
  
-O_O, NO!!!... me estás mintiendo, él No es así...  
  
-Disculpa, pero... es cierto  
  
-Yo...  
  
* * * * Fin Flash Back * * * * *  
  
No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, Siel había planeado todo para humillar a Harry..aunque sus razones tenía. Cuando volví del baño el baile ya había terminado, luego vi que Siel se acercó a Harry y le dio una carta.  
  
-Cho me dijo que te diera esto, No tengo idea de que es... adiós n_~  
  
A los segundos se vio a Harry cambiar de color y releyó la carta muchas veces..  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Harry?  
  
-Aquí dice que Cho No puede venir al baile conmigo O_O- En eso pasan Cho y Roger Davis, venían muy acalorados de tanto bailar, mientras Siel reía histéricamente .. Harry ató algunos cabos...  
  
-NURROSIEL BLACK!!!, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Listo, esto fue el quinto capítulo. Sé que Herms perdió el protagonismo aquí, pero necesitaba escribir esto. Esta vez dedico el capítulo a mi dopsis Dana Snape McGonagall, a mi primadopsis Nuinardiel Lupin, a Sirito que siempre me acompaña, a Nury, a mis fans XDDDD, a mi por supuesto, soy lo más... a la Orden Siriusana y a las Super Merodeadoras.. quizá al chico del otro lado de la cordillera que me prestó su apellido.. Digo quizá porque hace siglos que No hablamos...  
  
In the next chapter: Un diario de vida, recuerdos sobre otro diario de vida, una decepción, ¿alguien enamorado de un profesor?, Celos por doquier y ... ¿Mencioné el diario de vida?. Todo esto y mucho más en: (Tan-tan-tan)  
  
Voz en off: ¿Por qué te tuviste que cruzar en mi camino?.. una producción de "Pady and the Marauders"...¿Estuvo bien como lo dije?  
  
Paola: Sí Remus, gracias por tus servicios n_n  
  
Remus: Todo por aparecer en este fic  
  
Paola: Dale saludos a mi prima Nui  
  
Remus: En tu nombre ^^  
  
Dejen reviewssssssss....... 


	6. El diario

¿Por qué te tuviste que cruzar en mi camino?

Capítulo 6: El diario.

-No lo puedo creer. Como Black fue capaz de hacerme esto. ¿Es que acaso no recuerda aquella hermosa amistad que tuvimos?

-¿La que se quebró en el momento en que la dejaste plantada hace dos años?

-No fue mi intención...

-Claro que no lo fue... A las chicas nos duele eso.

-No la escuches, Harry. Sólo la defiende porque es su "mejor amiga" ¬¬. Además, recuerda que la venganza es dulce.

-Por supuesto, debo vengarme de esto. No se quedará así.

(N/A: A partir de este momento abandono la mente de Hermione, ahora la historia puede ser narrada por cualquier personaje. El primero en hacerlo es Harry).

Flash Back

-"Sábado 8 de Octubre: Hoy vi a Cho caminando por el campo de Quidditch. Lucía extremadamente bella. Lastima que desde el año pasado soy invisible para sus ojos uu..."

-XDD, sigue prima, sigue.

-¿Desde cuándo me dices "prima", Malfoy? Lo soy, pero no me lo recuerdes. Prosigo. "Como daría para que ella notara que existo y que supiera cuanto me gusta. Cuanto daría para estar en sus brazos y sentir su cálido abrazo..." XDDD...Qué patético.

Fin Flash Back

Ya sé que hacer, le devolveré la mano con lo del diario. Me infiltraré en el cuarto de las chicas y lo robaré. Sabrá lo que es ser humillado públicamente, lo mal que uno se siente.

-¿A dónde vas, Harry?

-A planear mi venganza, ron. Quizá no venga a dormir, pero me encontrarás en la sala común.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches...

-Buenas noches.- Tomé mi capa invisible y fui al dormitorio de las chicas. Estaba demasiado ordenado, al parecer Hermione hacía cumplir muy bien las reglas. Usaba bien su poder de prefecta.

Siel se encontraba durmiendo, estaba profundamente dormida. Registré su mesita de noche y nada. Nada más que su varita y una foto de Trelawney en la cual había puesto alfileres. En su baúl tampoco había nada, pero miré en su colchón y allí estaba, entre el somier y el colchón. Lo saqué con mucho cuidado, estaba muy pesado. Tenía muchos papeles. En su interior encontré desde cromos de ranas de chocolates hasta el árbol familiar de los Black.

-Muy bien, es hora de leer.- Bajé a la sala común y me instalé en el sofá más cómodo. Era muy tarde. Al parecer era el único despierto en la torre.

-Jeje, esto se ve interesante. "Otro verano más en el que estoy con mi familia adoptiva. No es que ellos no me agraden, pero me gustaría pasarlo con mis verdaderos padres. Estoy pidiendo cosas imposibles, no sé nada de ellos, nada más que eran de la misma familia que el asesino Sirius Black, de allí mi apellido..."

-Pobre, siempre quiso conocer a Sirius. Si la hubiera podido abrazar en ese instante... Qué dices, Harry, olvida esos sentimientos que tenías hacia ella y sigue buscando... Me menciona a mi OO "...como fui tan estúpida de creer en sus palabras, ¿CÓMO? Mi hermana tenía razón, los hombres apestan, son lo peor, sobre todo Potter. Él y sus mentiras, sólo fue con Parvati porque es linda, pero no tiene cerebro, al igual que la Cho esa..."

-Vaya... Creo que le dolió mucho. Pero tenía mis razones para no ir con ella. Si lo supiera me lo agradecería ¬¬. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una foto?... OO ¡¡La foto de cuando ganamos la copa de tercero!! No sabía que ella la tenía...dice algo atrás... "Para mi querida Nurrosiel. ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!! Además de tu regalo te doy la foto que siempre me pides. Besos, muchos besos. Harry". Ahora recuerdo que se la di yo... Pero que bruto soy ¬¬.

-OO Esto es de cuando se enteró de lo de Sirius... "Genial, soy hija de un asesino ¬¬. Según Hermione es inocente, pero no lo sé. Quiero pruebas, quiero algo que me demuestre que no es como mi padrastro me lo pintó. Según dice Potter, él me puede demostrar que Sirius no es un asesino, pero no quiero que él me demuestre nada, es un estúpido..." ¡Ja! Se nota que me quiere ¬¬.

Leeré lo que le ocurrió este verano : "XDD, Sirius y Remus son muy graciosos, son unos inmaduros. Sirius se atragantó con un chocolate que le robó a Remus y este le tuvo que hacer la maniobra de...este...bueno, es una cosa muggle. Lo escupió todo sobre el sofá XDDD... Esta tarde fuimos a la playa. Ya que Sirius aún se escapa de la justicia fue en su forma de Hocicos. Remus y yo disfrutamos mucho del mar mientras unas chicas acariciaban a Sirius en el estómago. Se sentía en su pleno apogeo..." Vaya suerte ¬¬, como daría por ser un animago uu.

-Creo que esto es algo ofensivo: "... mi padrastro tenía razón. Ese Potter es un completo idiota. No tiene sentimientos, no tiene cerebro, ruego a Dios que se caiga de su escoba en sus jodidos partidos de Quidditch. Si supiera la felicidad que me embarga en cada clase de Pociones cuando Snape lo molesta. Ojalá le rompiera esas manos de buscador, así veremos si es capaz de atrapar la condenada Snitch..." Por el amor de Dios, no encuentro nada que la ponga en vergüenza. Quizá en las vacaciones hizo algo.

-"Hoy es 31 de julio, el cumpleaños de Potter. No sé porque demonios me encuentro haciendo una tarjeta, la romperé... Listo. Al parecer Sirius no se ha acordado de eso, igual me da pena que no reciba saludos de su padrino, se lo diría, pero no quiero que estas vacaciones se las pase hablando de lo perfecto que es Harry. Desde que lo conocí es lo único que hace uu. 'Harry es tan buen buscador, Harry sí sabe enfrentar la muerte de sus padres...' Espero que alguna vez se sienta tan orgulloso de mi como de él...".

-Sirius de verdad me quiere TT, pero ella fue la culpable... De algún modo la perdono, sólo busca el amor de su padre. "¡Al fin! Esta mañana Remus me llevó al registro civil y me cambió el apellido a Black. ¡¡¡Estoy extremadamente feliz!!!" Entonces ocurrió este verano, bien por ella nn.

-"Estuve leyendo lo que tengo en este diario, y me di cuenta que he sido muy mala con Harry, no debía haber sido así con el pobre. Creo que lo hice sentir mal, aunque no sepa lo que tengo escrito. Sé que en el fondo de mi corazón aún queda prendida algo (lo más mínimo) de la llama del cariño que le tenía... Para que escribo cariño, si yo sé que era más que eso. Pero el tiempo pasó y ya no es lo mismo. Espero que algún día me logre perdonar por lo maldita que he ido con él..."

-OO... tiene sentimientos, ese monstruo tiene sentimientos. Si supiera que de verdad la perdono, con todo mi corazón, y que también tengo la llama prendida en mí... Pero ya todo ha pasado, aún la quiero, pero le tengo algo de rencor.

-¡¡¡HARRY!!! Qué haces despierto a estas horas... ¿Qué estás leyendo?

-¡¡Hermione!! Ehh... no podía dormir y bajé a leer este libro Uuu.

-¿Un libro escrito a pluma? ¬¬ ¿Qué estás leyendo?

-Mi...mi...mi diario de vida. Leo todo lo que he escrito nnu.

-Bueno, vete a dormir. Espero que cuando vuelva del baño no te vea aquí ¬¬.

-Claro .- Subí al cuarto de los chicos y escuché algo muy extraño...

-...profesora Carter, tiene usted un cabello hermoso, y además quiero decirle que me gusta mucho...

XDDD a Ronnie le gusta la profesora Carter. Mejor no lo despierto y me voy a dormir. Pondré su diario bajo mi almohada y espero poderla perdonar más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

Al otro día

-Buenos días, Harry. Vamos a desayunar .

-Claro, claro. ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien, gracias. Ahí está Hermione... y con Black ¬¬. ¿Tienes lista la venganza?

-No lo haré, me arrepentí.- Me acerqué a las chicas.- Muy buenos días, Herms. Buenos días, Siel .

-¬¬ ¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Me estás hablando a mí?

-Claro, ¿Con quién más? ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien...gracias.- Le sonreí y con dificultad le di un beso en la mejilla.

-OO... ¡¡¡OYE, QUÉ TE PASA!!

-Intenté que nos volviéramos a llevar bien, ¿Ok?

-Ok, pero no de esa forma.- Se le notó ligeramente sonrojada. Esa era mi venganza, que se diera cuenta que le gusto, aunque sea un poco.

.

Bien, la última vez que subí un capítulo fue en Diciembre, pero tuve un par de problemas por eso me atrasé tanto. Espero les guste lo que sigue, ya que son sólo 12 capítulos y después una sorpresa al final.

Paola Black Riddle

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Hija de un sexy Merodeador

Nieta de la oscuridad en plenitud.


	7. El plan

¿Por qué te tuviste que cruzar en mi camino?

Capítulo 7: El plan.

-Pastori, amigo, que gusto verte aquí nn.

-¬¬ ¿Me hablas a mí, Malfoy?

-Pues claro, con quien más lo iba a hacer. ¿Te había dicho alguna vez que eres un excelente guardián?

-Nunca... ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

-OO ¡¡Nada!! Sólo quería saludar a una gran persona .

-Como digas ¬¬.- No puedo creer que piense que me traigo algo entre manos TT... Bueno, si me traigo algo. Intento que el idiota se aleje de mi querida Herms, que se junte con mi primita y si es posible que se haga su novio, así mi amada Mione vendría a llorar a mi hombro y se daría cuenta que soy lo que siempre buscó. Que soy el amor de su vida -.

-Draco, amor, debemos ir a Pociones.

-No me digas así, Pansy, que no me gustas. Prefiero más a Granger que a ti (Y como la prefiero).

Esa tarde Hermione se veía radiante, su sonrisa iluminaba todos los rincones del salón de Pociones. Eso me decidió a llevar mi plan a cabo. Le daría a Francisco una supuesta invitación a cenar de mi prima, a ella le haría lo mismo y luego llevaría a Hermione a verles y yo sería su héroe al consolarla .

-Siel, mi tan querida prima. Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Draco?

-Sólo ven para acá y...

-Sí tienes algo que decirle, Malfoy, dilo frente a nosotros ¬¬.

-Potter, nadie te pidió que te metieras en esto asuntos. Y después de lo que me hiciste el otro día no e me acerques.

-Bien dicho, primita. Vete a pensar Potter... olvidé que no lo puedes hacer XDDD.

-¬¬, jódete Malfoy.

-Después de ti. Ahora, venga primita, que el profesor ya puede llegar.- Me la llevé a un pupitre vacío.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué quieres, Draco?

-Sólo quiero entregarte esto.- Le di la invitación.- Pastori me dijo que te la diera y...

-A ver Draco, tengo experiencia en estas cosas. Si quieres hacerme una broma no te va a resultar. Te recomiendo que pienses mejor las cosas.

-OO... No es una broma. Sabes que le gustas a Pastori, no por nada te invitó al baile nn.

-¬¬ Mmm... Si me entero que tienes algo que ver con esto, te juro que mi venganza será dura.

-Ok, primita. Ahora vete con la patrulla de idiotas que van contigo.

-Como sea. Adiós mi muy querido primo. Eres un amor.- Se me acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Esas es una de las cosas más vergonzosas que me ha pasado. En eso vi a Francisco y Potter me miraba raro, ya era hora de la segunda parte.

-Francisco, como ves acabo de hablar con Siel y ...

-¿Y...?

-Y me pidió que te diera esta notita.- Lo vi leer la nota y no sé como me aguante las ganas de reír.

-OO... ¿Estás totalmente seguro de lo que dice aquí?

-Pues claro, mi primita me la pasó personalmente .

-Señor Malfoy, la clase va a empezar. ¿Podría ir a sentarse?- El profesor me sorprendió con su llegada.

-Claro, profesor Snape.- La clase de Pociones fue como siempre. Mione contestaba todo y Snape de nuevo intentó intoxicar a Potter, noté que a Siel le brillaban los ojos en ese instante.

-¡¡DRACO!! Es una broma esta nota, ¿Cierto?

-¿Por qué lo dices, prima?

-Porque es tu letra, sopenco.

-¿Cómo?- Por Dios, se dio cuenta, creo que le confesaré la verdad.

-Lo que oíste, es tu letra.

-Mira prima, te lo diré. Yo la escribí y le di a Francisco una enviada por ti. Pero lo hice porque el chico se interpone entre la persona que amo y yo.

-¿Entre tú y Pansy?

-¡¡NO!! - . Entre yo y...y...

-Abre el pico, Draco ¬¬.

-Y Hermione.

-OO... XDDDD bueno broma, Draki-boy.

-¬¬ no es broma.

-oo ¿Entonces... es cierto?

-Claro. Lo hice porque a Hermione le gusta Pastori.

-OO cada día se aprende algo nuevo.

-Entonces, yo quería que Herms los viera juntos y...

-¡¡ESTÁS LOCO!! MI MEJOR AMIGA SE HUBIERA ENOJADO CONMIGO.

-Pero es que me gusta mucho y es lo único en lo que pensé.

-uu. Sabes, Draco, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero verte así. Iré con Pastori y te harás el héroe con Herms. Pero es la última vez que te ayudo nñ.

-Gracias, ¿Sabes algo?

-No, no lo sé.

-Te quiero mucho, prima .

-Mas vale que los demás no te oigan. Ya vete, que me tengo que ir a arreglar para mi cita.

-Jeje, siempre tan agradable. Eres un maldito caso especial ¬¬.

-Pero lo soy menos que tú.

Esa noche vi a Pastori muy nervioso. Los vigilé muy de cerca en su cenita en el jardín y después corrí a la biblioteca, de seguro Hermione estaría ahí.

-Hola Granger.

-Ehh... ¿Malfoy, qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a hablar contigo.

-¿Y de qué?

-Mira, necesito ayuda en...Encantamientos, y decidí pedírtela a ti.

-Debes estar enfermo para hacer eso.

-(Enfermo por ti -) No lo estoy. Es más, vamos a dar un paseo y te lo explico mejor.

-uu, de acuerdo.

Todo estaba listo, ella los vería y no tendría más consuelo que mi hombro. Caminamos por todo el jardín hasta que los encontramos. Siel se veía muy aburrida mientras Pastori le contaba no sé qué cosas.

-OO... ¡NO! Dime que lo que veo no es cierto, Malfoy.- Era mi gran momento.

-¡¡Vaya, Granger!! Eso es muy cierto. Creo que de verdad están...enamorados.

Unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, me acerqué a ella y la abracé, en eso...

-¡¡MALFOY!! ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A HERMIONE?!

-¬¬ ¿Potter? ¿Weasley? ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?

-Nosotros te preguntamos primero ¬¬.

-Pues no le hice nada.

-¿Y por qué está llorando?

-Miren esa escena.- Potter y Weasley se voltearon y vieron a Siel con Francisco. La cara de Weasley fue como OO, y la de Potter fue una seguidilla (oo...OO... - ...--...uu...¬¬...¬¬...¬¬).

-OO No...no lo puedo creer.

-Créelo, Weasley.

-Eres un maldito, Malfoy.- Potter se me tiró encima y me comenzó a golpear como desesperado. Sentía como se me rompía el labio y saltaba la sangre a su túnica. Intenté golpearlo, pero tenía la rabia muy desatada y no pude hacerlo.

-¡¡POTTER, SUÉLTALO!!- Siel había llegado junto a Francisco, que fue a ver a Hermione que seguía llorando y le pegó al verlo.- ¡¡DÉJALO!! ¡¡PARECES UN DESQUICIADO!!

-No lo detengas Black, lo tiene merecido.

-OO... Viene la profesora Carter.

--... ejem... ¡¡Harry suéltalo!!

-Señores Potter y Malfoy, ¿Qué sucede?- En eso Potter me soltó y la profesora me pudo ver en muy mal estado.- ¿Malfoy, estás bien?

-NO LO ESTÁ, PROFESORA. ¿ES QUE ACASO NO LO VE?

-Cierre su boca, Black. Potter, su actitud me asombra, creo que tendré que... CASTIGARLO.

-OO... ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!!

-Lo lamento, pero la forma en la que se encuentra el señor Malfoy me deja en claro su actitud.

-Profesora, usted no puede...

-Claro que puedo. Black, acompañe a Granger al baño. Pastori, lleve al señor Malfoy a la enfermería. Weasley, vaya a la sala común...

-Claro -

-...y usted, Potter, venga conmigo al despacho de la profesor a McGonagall.

Fue increíble, a Potter le dieron un castigo enorme: Pasar todos los almuerzos, durante una semana, ayudando al profesor Snape a limpiar su armario. Sabe Dios que cosas tendrá él ahí.

-¡¡DRACO!! ¿Qué te pasó?- Daniela Snape, la hija del profesor y de...Ehh...la verdad es que nadie en el colegio sabe quien es su madre, quitó a Pastori de mi lado y me llevó a un sofá muy cómodo que tenemos en la sala común.

-Me pelee con Potter ¬¬.

-Maldito Gryffindor ¬¬. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No, creo que...- Se me acababa de ocurrir algo, haría que le aumentaran el castigo a "Potterín".- La verdad es que no encuentro que el castigo que le dieron a Potter es muy pequeño, mira lo que me hizo y...

-No digas nada más, hablaré con mi papá para que le suba el castigo. Ya sabes que lo tengo en la palma de mi mano nñ.

-Muchas gracias .

-No te preocupes .

-De alguna forma tendré que agradecértelo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, ya vuelvo u.

Aquí está el capítulo siete.

Les recomiendo un pequeño fic, su nombre es "Hogwarts Bizarro", y es de mi querida primadopsis Nui Lupin.

Bueh, eso era todo. Ojalá sigan leyendo este fic.

Paola Black Riddle

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Hija de un sexy Merodeador

Nieta de la oscuridad en plenitud.


	8. El descubrimiento

¿Por qué te tuviste que cruzar en mi camino?

Capítulo 8: El descubrimiento.

-Aún no entiendo porque lo hiciste ;;

-¬¬ cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que yo no tenía la menor idea de que te importaba eso.

-Lo hubieras suponido. ¿Es que acaso tomas adivinación por nada?

-¡Hey! No ofendas al arte. El hecho de que Trelawney no la sepa impartir no es mi culpa. ¿Cómo demonios quería que supiera eso?

-¿Sabes? Mejor vete a la sala común. Yo puedo sola.

-Como digas.

Loca, loca, loca, loca, está completamente loca. Cree que lo sé todo, pero no. Soy lo más estúpida que existe. Todo me falla, sobre todo cuando intento ser buena. La sala común no es el lugar para mí, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a hablar con mi padrastro.

-"âMuahahahahahahahahaha, Potter te tengo en mis manos. Sigue fregando el baño, sigue fregando XDDD"

-¡Papá!

-OO ¡¡Siel!! Linda, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-(¡¡Nurrosiel!!... por Dios, y yo fregando el baño del profesor Snape).

-Vengo a hablar contigo, ¿Puedo?

-Claro hija. Ehhâ entra a ese cuarto. Y tú, Potter, ya sabes que hacer.

-Sí, profesor (¿Hija? ¿Acaso Snape es el padrastro que tiene? ¿Entonces porque antes tenía apellido Frandley? No entiendo ).

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Todo ocurre ¬¬.

-¿Qué es todo? Explícate mejor.

-Bueno, puesâ- Para hacerla corta le conté todo lo ocurrido esperando que pudiera ayudarme-â y entonces decidí venir a verte.

-Es una situación difícil. ¿Estás segura que el señor Malfoy te pidió ir con Pastori?- Preguntó todo con la mano en el mentón.

-¿Es que acaso eres sordo? Ya te dije que Draco me lo pidió, un favor familiar.

-Lo único que me gusta de tu familia es Malfoy.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Queâque me debes demostrar un poco de respeto. Mira que venir a decirme sordo en ese tono de voz.

-Lo lamento, pero sabes que parte del respeto que te tenía se fue cuando me enteré que mi padre es Sirius, y tú me mentiste diciéndome que él eras sólo un tío lejano que yo tenía.

-Lo hice por tu bien. Te hubiera traumado saber que eres hija de un asesino.

-¡¡ES INOCENTE!! Acaso te lo debo repetir hasta el cansancio.

-Lo creeré cuando vea a Pettigrew, hasta ese entonces seguirá siendo un vulgar asesino para mí.

-Haz lo que quieras ¬¬. ¿Pero qué dices de lo otro?

-¿Qué otro?

-Lo que te dije antes de esta estúpida discusión.

-Ahâbueno. Lo mejor será que te alejes de esos amiguitos tuyos, ellos son los que te tienen así.

-Quizá deba hacerlo por un tiempo, para reflexionar acerca de lo que me ocurre.

Flash Back

-La brisa se siente extraña esta nocheâ ¿Acaso alguien grita mi nombre en la oscuridad?

-â Siel, dónde estás

-âBlack, deja de jugar y aparece

-âNurrosiel, estoy cansado de buscarte, tengo sueñoâaparece

-¿Debo ir?... No, si ya estoy aquí debo asumir mis acciones. Si lo voy a hacer lo hago luego, ¿Pero si no resulta? ¿Si fallo en el intento?... Vamos, Nurrosiel, no seas pesimista, a queda poco por soportar.- Subió al alfeizar de la ventana.- Un salto, sólo uno.- Se escucha la puerta abrirse.- Sólo debo

-¡¡PROFESORA MCGONAGALL!! ¡¡AQUÍ, EN LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMÍA!! ¡¡RÁPIDO, SE VA A TIRAR!!

Muchos pies se oyeron en la escalera. Intenté lanzarme al vacío, pero Hermione me tomó del brazo y me arrojó al piso de la torre.

Fin Flash Back

-Genial ¬¬. Ahora debo ir a la sala común a encontrarme con mi "amigos".

-Te recomiendo que los evites, son una muy mala influencia. Te lo vengo diciendo desde que entraste a primero, nunca me hiciste caso.

-No te hice porque desconfiaba de tus instintos.

-¬¬

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches hijaâcuídate.

-Tú también.

-nn.

La puerta se cerró detrás de mí y subí corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor, estaba cansada, pero sin sueño. Al llegar al cuarto de las chicas me lancé sobre mi pijama, me recosté en mi cama, pero mis ojos no se podían cerrar. Aún veían el rostro enfadado de Hermione, las estúpidas caras de Potter y Weasley, la sonrisa de Pastori y a Draco sangrando en el césped. Pensar que fui yo la culpable de todo eso. Si me hubiera negado a ayudar a Draco nada habría sucedido, todos estaríamos como siempre. Siento un deseo enorme de gritar e irme de este lugar, pero no puedo. Decepcionaría a la gente que cree en mí. Debo dar un paseo, debo respirar, necesito dejar de sentirme atrapada.

-¿Hacia dónde va, señorita Black?- Me preguntó la señora Gorda.

-Eso a usted no le importa. Déme el paso.

-Qué carácter ¬¬.

No sé cuantas horas caminé por el castillo, sin sentido intentando entrar en sueño, pero nada. Decidí ir a ver a mi padrastro, necesitaba sus palabras, no sé si son sabias, pero de que son palabras, son palabras. Entré cuidadosamente a su cuarto intentando meter la menor cantidad de ruido posible.

-Papá, ¿Estás despierto?

-

-¡¡Papá!!

-

-Genial, duerme como un bebé ¬¬. Creo que revisaré su baúl, siempre quise hacerlo .

-Receta de una pociónâcalcetinesâ ¿Un libro de Gilderoy Lockhart? ...calcetinesâuna foto de Potter con alfileresâ una rosa secaâ ¿Tinte para el cabello, negro azulado? Puaj, ésta cosa expiró hace décadasâ más calcetinesâ una carta de amorâ cientos de pergaminos gastadosâ ¡¡PERO CUÁNTOS CALCETINES PUEDE TENER UN HOMBRE!! - â ¿Una carpeta rosa? ¿Desde cuándo le gusta el rosa? ¿No se estará volviendo gay? oo. Veamos que dice nn: "Acta de adopción: Yo, Severus Snape y mi esposa blah, blah, blahâadopción de la menor Nurrosiel Rinna blah, blah, blahâ hija de Sirius Black, convicto de Azkaban y de Rinna Riddleâ ¿Riddle? ¿Rinna Riddle?... ¡¡SOY HIJA DE UNA RIDDLE!! ¡¡TENGO PARENTEZCO CON VOLDEMORT!!

-¡MIN! ¡AMOR, VEN AQUÍ!

-OOâdespertó. Debo huir de aquí. Me llevaré esta cosa a como dé lugar.- La guardé un la bata y salí corriendo.

-Hija de una Riddle. De una pariente del mismísimo Tom Marvolo Riddle, no puedo creerlo. Quizá fue un error, debe haber muchas familias de apellido Riddle. Pero dice que es bruja, no debe ser más que su hija. ¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!!

-¿Qué no puedes creer?

-OOâ ¡¡DANIELA!! ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

-Vine a molestar a papâ ¿Pero tú qué haces aquí?

-No podía dormir, vine a ver a papá y me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa?

-Al parecer soy nieta de Voldemort TT. Acabo de descubrir que mi segundo apellido es Riddle ;;

-No llores, pequeño saltamontes, quizá sea un alcance de apellido nn. ¿Cómo supiste lo del apellido?

-Lee esto.- Le pasé la hoja que saqué de la carpeta y la leyó con mucha atención, en sus ojos brillaba el asombro.

-No puede ser verdad, papá no te hubiera aceptado si fueras su nieta.

-Recuerda que me aceptó siendo una Black. El ser Riddle le afectaría menos.

-Pero mamá no lo hubiera permitidoâ A menos de que "Adopciones Dumbly" haya tenido algo que ver.

-¡Sí! De seguro Dumbledore hizo que firmaraâ Ahora comprendo que jamás fui aceptada por papá TT.

-Ya, deja de llorar. Lo mejor será que te vayas a dormir.

-¡¡NO QUIERO IR A MI SALA COMÚN!! ¡¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A MI CUARTO!!

-Entonces vente a mi sala común, dormiremos juntas, como cuando éramos pequeñas, nn.

-¿No te traerá problemas el tenerme allá?

-Para nada. Como soy hija del jefe de la casa tengo un cuartito para mí sola nñ.

-¿Y cuándo me tengas que sacar de ahí?

-Ya veré como lo hago. No será la primera vez que me meto en problemas.

-nn, muchas gracias Dana. Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también, enana. Yo también.

A la mañana siguiente

-Despierta

-âhayâ ¡No!...

-¡¡NURROSIEL RINNA SNAPE!! ¡¡DESPIERTA!!

-âque ya no soy Snape

-ME DA LO MISMO. TIENES POCIONES Y TU CLASE EMPEZÓ HACE DIEZ MINUTOS.

-âda igual, no me dirá nadaâ ¡Y YA DEJA DE PATEARME!

-¡SOY MAYOR, TENGO DERECHO! Y MI CLASE DE TRANSORMACIONES EMPEZÓ HACE MUCHO.

-Está enferma.- dije eso sin omitir un gran bostezo.

-OO ¡Cierto! De todos modos levántate.

-Me toca con los Slytherin's, no se dará cuenta que no estoy.

-¡DRACO! -. Iré de ayudante, ¡IRÉ DE AYUDANTE!

-âcomo quieras

-Esa es una de las ventajas de ser la hija del profesor nñ.

-âclaro, presume lo que quierasâ Pásame la ropa, que me levantoâaunque no quiera.

Diez minutos después

-Buenos días profesor. Mire lo que me encontré en el camino.

-OOâ ¡¡NOOOO!!

-Papi nn.

-Siel, sácala de aquí. ¡RÁPIDO!

-TT pero si sólo vine a ayudarte.

-Ya, déjala quedarse.

-¡NOOO! Desde esa última vez no.

Flash Back

-Daniela, ve a ayudar a Longbottom.

-Claro nn.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿Es una nube de humo la que se levanta en los últimos puestos?

-No lo sé, señor. Si quiero puedo ir a ver. Aunque me parece que es el puesto de Longbottom.

-¿Longbottom? Pero si yo le envié ayuda

-¡AHH!

-¿Quién gritó?

-Potter, señor.

-¡¡MI CABELLO!!

-¡¡MIS COSAS!!

-¡¡MI CLASE!!... Granger, apáguele el cabello de Potter. Weasley, saque sus cosas de la mesa, se quemarán más. Y tú, Longbottomâven aquí ¬¬.

-Yoâyo no soy el culpable, señor.

-¡¡CLARO QUE NO LO ERES!! ¡¡TODO MI SALÓN ESTÁ QUEMADO Y TÚ NO HICISTE NADA!!

-Pero

-NADA DE PEROS.

-¡LA CULPA ES DE SU HIJA, PROFESOR! - 

-OOâ ¿Es eso cierto, Daniela?

-Jeje u.

Fin Flash Back

-El disculparme de Longbottom fue lo más humillante que he vivido uu.

-Vamos, no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo de nuevo.

-Te juró que no haré nada.

-¬¬â Bueno, quédate. Pero ayudarás al grupo de Siel.

-Gracias nnâ ¿Y cuál es tu grupo, enana?

-El último a la derecha.- Y el último grupo a la derecha estaba conformado por: Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Francisco Pastori y Draco Malfoy.

-¿Por qué está Weasley en el grupo?

-Fue hecho al azar, y por desgracia nos tocó con él. Gracias a Dios no fue Potter.

Mi querida hermanita estuvo toda babosa por Draco, pero nos pudo ayudar a terminar la poción más difícil que jamás nos hayan dado. Weasley sólo se quejaba de que la clase no terminaba y debía seguir viéndonos las caras, Pansy se maquillaba (pero seguía viéndose igual), Pastori escribía algo en su cuaderno y Dracoâ Draco intentaba envenenar a Weasley. Cuando terminó la lcase alguien se me acercó para hablar.

-Black, ¿Podemos hablar?

-(Genial, Potter me habló. Lo ignoraré).

-Black, te estoy hablando.

-(Pero es que no se calla. Vete, Potter).

-Será mejor que le respondas, Siel. Sino no se irá.

-Hazle caso a Daniela, Black.

-Nadie te dio permiso para llamarme Daniela ¬¬.

-Ok, Ok, ¿Hablaremos, Black?

-(Mejor le hablo, no quiero que me siga a la sala común). ¿Qué quieres, Potter?

-Te tengo una sorpresa, sígueme al despacho de Dumbledore.

-Di que te traes.

-No me traigo nada ¬¬. Síguemeâsi quieres.

-Mmmâ Bueno, pero Daniela viene conmigo ¬¬.

-Como quieras. Ven conmigo.- El imbécil me tomó la mano.

-¡¡SUÉLTAME, ESTÚPIDO!!

-¬¬ no me llames estúpido.

-Pero eso eres nn.

-No me apoyes, Snape.

-No pienso hacerlo nunca nn.

Potter me llevó hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, se veía ansioso y enojado al mismo tiempo, la cara de idiota que puso me dieron ganas de patearlo en el momento, pero por respeto a mi hermana no lo hice.

-Hey, Potter, ¿Sabías que por el despacho de mi papá se acortaba camino al de Dumbledore?

-OOâEhhâClaro que sí, pero no iba a pasar por ahí.

-Pues este es un imbécil.- Susurró Daniela.

-Siempre te lo he dicho uu.

-Llegamos nnu.

-¿Yâ?

-¿No se supone que debes decir una contraseña?

-Cierto. VeamosâCastañas.-La gárgola no se movió.

-¬¬

-Esperaâframbuesas al jugoâpatatasâcaramelo de menta

Diez minutos después

-âbudínâchicleâmantequilla de maníâpasas

-Ya basta, Potter. Romperé esa gárgola ¬¬.

-Tengo hambre.- Dijo Daniela de repente.- Quiero chocolate con nueces .- La gárgola se movió.

-¿Chocolate con nueces?

-Bueno, Potter, vamos y muéstranos eso tan importante.- Dentro del despacho se escuchaban unas tres voces, me parecían familiares

-âentonces me caí de la escalera XDDD.

-XDDD.

-XDDD.

-¡¡USTEDES AQUÍ!!- Sirius y Remus se encontraban hablando con Dumbledore.

Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, es uno de los más raros que he escrito, pero igual me gusta.

Dedico el capítulo a la persona que siempre me ha apoyado en todos mis locos sueños y deseos, la que más ha confiado en mí, la que una vez me llamó "señorita novela rosa", mi querida hermanita Dana Snape. A ti, Dana, por alentarme a seguir escribiendo, por levantarme en mis fracasos, por siempre tener tu mano tendida hacia mí. Porque gracias a ti comprendí el significado de la canción "Amigo" de los "Enanitos Verdes". Gracias por todo este tiempo que has pasado con la chica que puede ser la más tonta del curso. Gracias por subirme el ánimo en esos momentos en que quería desaparecer de este mundo y arrojarme a las vías del metro. También gracias por esas ayudita sobreâya sabes que. Por todas esas razones es más que obvio el hecho de que éste capítulo debía ser para ti. TE QUIERO MUCHO HERMANITA.

Después de aquel emotivo momento les pido dejen un review, lean lo poco que queda de esta cosa (y si quieren mis otras porquerías) y se cuiden. ¡VAYAN CON DIOS!...XDDD.

Paola Black Riddle

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Hija de un sexy Merodeador

Nieta de la oscuridad en plenitud.


	9. La mujer y el hombre pequeño

Yo no acostumbro a contestar reviews, pero en este caso lo haré.

Querido (a) Yo: Muchas gracias por aquel review, me ayuda a sacar algo que quería decir desde hace mucho pero no sabía como. Este fic no es nada más que el prólogo de "Cuanto todo se derrumba", fic de 33 capítulos que tengo escrito en un par de cuadernos. Estoy completamente de acuerdo con aquello de que va en decadencia, lo terrminé lo más rápido posible y por consiguiente lo estoy subiendo todo de golpe, sólo para comenzar a subir el otro fic. Por cierto, muchas gracias por aquello de que puedo escribir mejor, la verdad es que no lo creo mucho, ya que he tenido el cereebro bastante seco, pero tu comentario me ha ayudado bastante. Besos.

¿Por qué te tuviste que cruzar en mi camino?

Capítulo 9: La mujer y el hombre pequeño.

-¡Siel!, Cariño, ¿Cómo estás?

-Nurrita, no te veía desde el verano. Has crecido mucho oo.

-O.O, ¿Me pueden explicar que diablos hacen aquí?...Por cierto Remus...te ves muy bien nn

-Ehh...gracias, tú también nn.

-¬¬...Deja de mirar a mi hija, Moony. Bueno Siel, estamos aquí porque decidí...mos pasar unas pequeñas vacaciones de invierno aquí, pero no te preocupes, todos me verán como el hermoso perro mascota tuya.

-¡Wow!, Es increíble. Te tendré conmigo todo lo que queda del invierno.- En eso corrí y abracé a Remus, me respondió con ese cálido abrazo que sólo él sabe dar. Sirius se veía algo enfadado.

-Remus suéltala, son veinte años de diferencia.

-Eso no me importa n.n

-¬¬

-Es broma Padfoot, como crees que yo, tu mejor amigo, me enredaría en una relación con aquella bella criatura que llamo Nurrita.

-¬¬...Eso espero Moony, eso espero.

-A mi no me importa que seas el mejor amigo de mi papá, Remus. Además, con los años te pones mejor n.ñ.

-¡NURROSIEL BLACK!, ¡JAMÁS CREÍ ESO DE TI!.

-¡YO TAMPOCO!

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE, POTTER!, ¡DEJA QUE MI PEQUEÑA HERMANA SEA FELIZ!.

-Gracias Daniela.

-Por nada n.n

-Sirius, no te tomes las cosas tan a pecho. Remus y yo sólo jugamos.

-Después de lo "amigos" que estaban este verano me puedo esperar cualquier cosa ¬¬.

-nn

-Jeje nn

-O.O...No entiendo.

-No tienes que entender nada, Potter.

-Ja-ja-ja ¬¬

-Ella tiene razón, son cosas que tienen que ver con Remus y conmigo...y Sirius por supuesto.

-Claro, me cambias por el Licántropo ¬¬.

-Nunca te he cambiado porque nunca has sido mío.

-O.O...entonces...Remus y tú...¡ASCO!.

-¡¡NOOOO!!, ¡¡PERVERTIDO!!.- Sentí que lo golpeé en el rostro con tal fuerza que me ardía la mano.

-O.O...Jamás creí que pensaras esas cosas, Potter.

-O.O... Me sorprendes ahijadito.

-O.O...¿Por qué pensaste eso de mí, Harry?. No soy ningún depravado sexual... Creo que voy a llorar ;;.

-Ves lo que tus inútiles palabras causan, Potter. Vete de aquí, sólo debías traerme.- Me acerqué a Remus que estaba en un rincón llorando y balbuceando.- ¿Estás bien, Remus?

-Ehh...ah...Algo bien, las palabras de Harry me afectaron.

-No te decaigas por el mocoso de, Moony. Algún día deberá crecer.

-Eso espero.- En eso Remus me quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos.

-o.o...¡Qué!, ¿Acaso tengo una cicatriz en la frente?, ¿Por qué me miras tanto?.

-n.n Es que me recuerdas a mi primera novia, tenía el mismo carácter que tú. Demasiada niña para unas cosas y demasiado adulta para otras.

En eso comprendí que para Remus no era mas que el vago recuerdo de aquella chica que conquistó su corazón en la juventud. Por algún extraño motivo creí que me iba a sentir peor, pero no fue así. Fue como si me quitara un peso de encima.

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo, Nurrita?.

-Sólo si me dices cómo se llama la chica n.n.

-Se llamaba Rinna.- Me abrazó de la manera que se abraza el recuerdo de alguien que se fue. Se llamaba Rinna, igual que mi madre. ¿Acaso Sirius tuvo una hija con el primer amor de uno de sus grandes amigos?.

-Siri...papá. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

-Claro, pero primero que Remus te suelte ¬¬.

-Lo lamento n.nu.

-¿Cómo se llamaba mi mamá?.

-Este...bueno...yo...

-Ese es el motivo por el cual le pedí al señor Potter que la trajera, señorita Black.

-¡¡Profesor Dumbledore!!- había olvidado por completo que él estaba allí. Fue muy estúpido de mi parte.

-Supe que al profesor Snape...

-¬¬

-Calma Padfoot n.n.

-...que al profesor Snape le habían arrancado una hoja de las carpetas de adopción que están en su poder, y justamente es la hoja donde sale el nombre de su madre.

-No entiendo, profesor.

-Entonces le pedí gentilmente a estos dos caballeros que ven aquí si podían venir para terminar este asunto ya. Bueno Sirius, comienza a hablar.

-¿Pero como lo digo?.

-Ya sabrás encontrar las palabras n.n.

-Ok...cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts James conoció a Lily y se enamoraron, Remus estaba de novio con Rinna y yo era el galán más apetecido por todas las chicas. Pero no es mi culpa ser tan bello y sexy, mis padres me hicieron así, a ellos hay que agradecerles.

-¬¬

-Jeje...como decía, yo podía tener a la chica que me diera la real gana, incluso a la mismísima Lily, pero como quería mucho a James no lo hice, cuando conocí a una chica maravillosa. Era la mujer más dulce que jamás he conocido. Su sonrisa llenaba todos lo lugares y su larga cortina de pelo rizado se balanceaba con el mas mínimo roce del viento. Sólo tenía un pequeño problema, tenía un novio...Y ese novio era Remus.

Yo sabía que no debía mirarla con otros ojos que no fueran los ojos de la amistad, pero se me hacía imposible. Imposible porque estabamos todo el tiempo juntos. Moony la llevaba a todos lados con él. Entonces, en las vacaciones de séptimo año, las últimas vacaciones antes del último curso, James organizó una fiesta n la mansión Potter, invitó a todos nuestros amigos e incluso le pidió a sus padres que aparecieran una piscina gigante, ellos lo hicieron y nos dejaron la mansión toda la semana.

-Ya me imagino que cosas habrán hecho.

-Déjalo hablar Dana. Papá continúa.

-Durante el tercer día de fiesta, cuando caía la noche y yo tenía la piel muy arrugada de tanto nada en la piscina, pasó lo increíble. Me dirigí a uno de los cuartos de la mansión para cambiarme de ropa, entré de golpe y descubrí a Rinna terminando de abrocharce una blusa. Ambos nos sonrojamos demasiado, jamás me había sonrojado frente a una chica, le pedí mil disculpas y ella sólo me decía que no me preocupara, que estaba terminando de vestirse y ya se marchaba. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta, yo la tomé del brazo y exploté, le confesé todo lo que sentía por ella. Reaccionó de la misma manera, me lo dijo todo. Me acerqué suavemente a su boca y la besé, fue el beso más hermoso que he tenido en toda mi vida. De repente se abrió la puerta y entró Remus, , ya se imaginan lo que habrá pensado, yo en traje de baño y su novia a medio vestir, eso da mucho que decir. Se puso a llorar en la puerta y desde ese día pasaron ocho meses para que me volviera a hablar.

-¿Y a qué nos lleva eso, papá?.

-Te estoy contando como conocí a tu madre, ya te digo su nombre. Cálmate.

-Ok, pero apresúrate.

-Bueno. Tu mamá era Slytherin y después de un mes desde que la besé nos pusimos de novios, un golpe duro para mis fans te diré. Cuando salimos de Hogwarts, sus padres le revelaron el mismo secreto que Snape te reveló hace un año. Era adoptada. Su verdadero padre era de apellido Riddle. Se llamaba Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lo buscó por cielo, mar y tierra; se hizo pasar por mortífago y consiguió tener su apellido. Se convirtió en una espía de La Orden del Fénix y en la madrina de matrimonio de los Malfoy. A los años después quedó embarazada, planeamos nuestro matrimonio para la Navidad del mismo año en que cumplieras un año, pero no se pudo. En las fiestas de Halloween de ese año fui enviado a Azkaban y ella fue muerta por el mismo Voldemort. Su padre la mató al enterarse de que era espía de Dumbledore.

-Entonces lo que yo creí al leer la hoja es cierto...¡¡SOY NIETA DE VOLDEMORT!!.

-¿Entonces tú tomaste la hoja?.

-O.O me acabo de delatar. Soy una estúpida.

-Ya te conté la historia, ahora tú dime por qué tomaste la hoja y como llegaste a ella.

-Eh...iba a hablar con Sevy...

-¿Sevy?

-Sí, Sevy. Iba a hablar con él y lo descubrí durmiendo, entonces me puse a revisar su baúl y me enteré, además de su obsesión con los calcetines, de que soy hija de Voldemort.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí.

-¿Segurita?

-Sí.

-¿Segurita, segurita?

-YA TE DIJE QUE SÍ, ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE SEGURA.

-Bueno... sólo preguntaba. ¿Y por qué fuiste a conversar con Severus?

-Porque me sentía sola y no tenía a donde recurrir ;;- Un impulso de rabia hizo que yo saliera corriendo del despacho sin sentido alguno, en eso choco con una cara familiar.

-¡SIEL!, ¿Qué haces rondando por el castillo en una tarde de viernes tan linda? Deberías estar en el patio...y relajada.

-Cierra la boca Pastori ¬¬. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Draco?

- Lo vi cerca del algo, si quieres puedo llevarte hasta donde está.

-Sé donde queda, además no soy un bebé para perderme.- De inmediato emprendí camino al lago, no sin antes escuchar las últimas palabras de Pastori.

-Que estés...bien.- El chico ya no me parecía tan desagradable como hace un tiempo atrás, es más, lo encuentro algo lindo.

Cerca del algo hay un matorral, recostado al lado de ese matorral encontré a Draco cantando.

-"...y vuelves otra vez a intentar, quieres sentirte bien y verte bien, bien. No es más que una actuación, el pedir perdón. No te hace falta sonreír sólo acaba con esa actitud".

-Bravo Draco. Podrías volverte cantante, serías muy famoso.

Me levanté rápidamente del césped, estaba muy rojo, jamás en mi vida alguien me había oído cantar. (N/A: Desde aquí narra Draco).

-Quizá me dedique a cantar, es que no quiero ganar más fans.

-Como digas galán n.n.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vengo de hablar con mi papá y para variar me enfadé, así que quise ver a alguien muy lindo y adorable y te busqué a ti.

-¿Lindo y adorable?, ¿esa impresión tienes de mí?

-Es la misma de casi todas las chicas que conozco, con la diferencia de que yo te quiero como un hermano.

-Jeje, es que soy irresistible n.ñ. ¿Y cómo has estado?, ¿Ya tienes novio?

-No he estado del todo bien, y no tengo novio y no pienso tenerlo hasta encontrar a alguien con quien me encuentre del todo bien.

-Sabes con quien te sentirías bien, con Pastori. Es un chico muy agradable.

-No sigas intentando que salga con él, eso no va a ayudarte con Hermione. Además, mira a tu alrededor, de seguro encontrarás muy cerca de ti a una chica que te arranque tu obsesión con Herms.

-Claro, claro. ¿Cómo quién?

-Como mi hermana. No te das cuenta de que la tienes tonta.

-Bueno, es linda...pero yo amo a Granger -.

-OK ¬¬. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a robarle ingredientes de pociones a Snape? Podríamos probar nuestros experimentos en Weasley.

-¿En cuál de los dos que quedan aquí?

-En el que quieras n.n.

-Ambos n.n

-Genial ñ.ñ.

Comencé a caminar junto a Siel, traía una cara de muerta en vida, pero al parecer se sentía mejor hablando conmigo, y como no, si yo alegro a todo el mundo. Cuando estábamos cerca del despacho de la demente profesora de defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras escuchamos la voz de un hombre, era temblorosa.

-¿Y cómo lo sabe?

-Ya te dije que pregunté a la mejor adivina que existe...- La otra voz era potente y producía un temblor en la espalda. Ambas salían del despacho de Carter. La curiosidad me embargó por completo y tomé la mano de mi primita y la llevé hasta donde pudiéramos escuchar. Siel se puso muy extraña. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

-¡USTED AQUÍ! PERO...YO...NOSOTROS...- Siel cayó inconsciente al piso, a mi me golpearon fuertemente en la cabeza.

Terminadito, atrasadito, pero listo n.n.

Paola Black Riddle

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Hija de un sexy Merodeador

Nieta de la oscuridad en plenitud.


	10. Pensamientos de una mente peligrosa

¿Por qué te tuviste que cruzar en mi camino?

Capítulo 10: Ideas de una mente peligrosa.

-(Me pregunto por qué se alteró tanto, sólo le preguntaron que hacía allí. Es una niña inconsciente, mimada, no piensa en los demás. Impulsiva, tarada. Cree que puede dominar a mi padre, pero no. Nadie más que mamá y yo podemos. Ya tiene un padre, que se quede con él... ¡Pero qué demonios digo!, no puedo ser tan malvada...).

Unas voces me llamaron la atención, me escondí tras la puerta abierta del despacho de la vieja de DCAO y vi algo increíble.

-¡USTED AQUÍ!. PERO...YO...NOSOTROS...- Vi a Siel caer inconsciente al piso, le habían aplicado un hechizo, en cambio a Draco lo golpearon vilmente en la cabeza con una silla. Las personas que les hicieron eso eran un hombre bajo, gordo y calvo y una mujer, la profesora Carter.

-¡¿QUÉ HAZ HECHO IMBÉCIL?!

-Lo...lo...siento señor...señora.

-Qué mas da, ahora tendremos que esconderlos...Espera, tengo una idea, ahora ellos pueden ayudarnos.

-¿Y cómo los convencemos?

-Malfoy es fácil, sólo tengo que recurrir a su padre.

-¿Y la chica? La he estado observando y no es nada agradable.

-También será fácil, tengo poder sobre ella. Sabes que es mi nieta.

-(O.O, no puedo creer lo que acabo de pensar. Si mis conclusiones son ciertas...Carter se metió con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, por eso es tan malvada).

-¿Pero si se resiste?

-Si lo hace usaré el recuerdo de su madre, no podrá refunfuñar.

-Usted es muy mala...malo...lo que sea.

-Gracias... "La maldad es una forma de vida..."

-¡POR FAVOR!, no cante... ¡SE LO SUPLICO!

-¿Es que acaso no te gusta mi voz? ¬¬

-No, es horrible. (No debí decir eso, me he jodido . ).

-Bueno, no cantaré sólo por el hecho de que no quiero despertar a esos dos. Ahora Colagusano, necesito que me hagas una poción para atontar a los niños esos, así me será más fácil engañarlos.

-Como usted ordene.- El hombre al que llamaban Colagusano salió muy rápido del despacho. Colagusano...en algún lugar he escuchado ese nombre. Lo seguí, pero luego cambié de ruta a mi sala común.

A la mañana siguiente busqué a Draco por todas partes, estaba entrenando en el campo de Quidditch, el próximo sábado sería el segundo partido de la temporada. Slytherin contra Huflepuff

-¡Malkovich!, deja de jugar y entrena. Si ganamos este partido quedaremos empatados con los leones de felpa.

-(Sí, me parece que está bien. Quizá soñé todo lo de anoche).

-Draco, es hora de comer. Terminemos ya.

-OK, Spencer. Buen entrenamiento. Si seguimos así ganaremos la copa de Quidditch este año.- en ese instante notó mi presencia en el campo.- Daniela, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Este...Muy bien, ¿Y tú?

-Bien, aquí esperando a tu hermanita menor. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Pues...yo...ves...vine a la práctica. A darles ánimos...Dame una S, dame una L, dame una Y, y una T. Dame una h, dame una E, dame una R y una I y una N... ¡SLYTHERIN!, ¡SLYTHERIN!

-O.O... Bueno, creo que los impresionaste a todos, mírales.

-O.O- Esa era la cara del equipo.

-Jeje, eso pasa cuando alguien los viene a animar nnu.- Algo en escoba pasó muy rápido por mi lado, sólo distinguí su cabello castaño claro. Yo perdí el equilibrio, pero Draco me afirmó

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias nn. ¿Viste quién era?

-Quizá fue Terrence, no lo sé.- Hablamos durante unos cinco minutos cuando apareció Siel y a su lado Pastori, quien traía su escoba al hombro.

-...y por eso me preguntaba... si cuando fuéramos a Hogsmeade irías conmigo a...a...a tomar un helado nn.

-Claro, me encantaría ir n.n.

-O.O ¿Estás segura de tu respuesta?, ¿No es una broma?

-¿Por qué tendría que ser una broma? ¬¬

-Bueno...vi lo que le hiciste a Potter en Navidad.

-Es que él lo merecía.

-¿Entonces, vas conmigo?

-Ya te respondí eso.

-¡PASTORI!.- Miré con cara asesina al chico que casi me mata, él me había atropellado con la escoba, su cabello me lo dejó en claro.

-¿Por qué me gritas, Snape?, ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? ¬¬.

-¡TÚ!, niño estúpido. Casi me matas hace cinco minutos con esa escoba

-¿tienes alguna prueba de que fui yo? ¬¬.

-Nadie en el equipo, además de ti, tiene el cabello castaño claro.

-Bueno, sí, fui yo. Es que vi a Siel a lo lejos y quise llegar rápido hasta ella.

-Espero que para la próxima vez que veas a esa enana que te tiene imbécil no te atarantes.

-No me digas enana ¬¬.

-No me digas imbécil ¬¬.

-¿Desde cuándo vuelas tan rápido, Pastori?

-He estado entrenando todos los di...

-¡NO CAMBIEN EL TEMA!

-Relax, Dana. Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo venía a secuestrar a Draco.- Lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó.- Adiós.

-Nos vemos Daniela n.n. Adiós Pastori.

-¿Qué se traen esos dos?

--Eso intento averiguar, Francisco, eso intento.

-Si lo averiguas me lo dices, ¿OK?

-¿Me estás obligando, pendejo?

-¿A quién llamas pendejo? ¬¬.

-¿Sabes qué?, me largo. Tengo mejores formas de desperdiciar mi tiempo que hablando contigo.

-Yo también. Tengo qué...yo debo...voy a ... ya veré qué hacer

-n.n, cómo quieras. Adiós.

-Adiós.- Ya le había mentido a Francisco y como no tenía nada que hacer me fui a mi habitación a recostarme y ver si entendía la tarea que nos dejó el ileso de Hagrid, pero antes escuché una linda conversación de cierta señorita Black con el heredero de los Malfoy.

-...¿De verdad le seguirás el juego?

-Claro, es brillante. ¿Es que acaso dudas?

-No, pero temo que nos descubran. Además tu hermana nos está vigilando, algo ha de sospechar.

-Lo más seguro es que sí. Pero si sigues haciendo bien tu trabajo ella no será ningún problema.

-Sólo espero que tú hagas bien el tuyo. Aunque no te veo muy triste que digamos ¬¬.

-Es que no es difícil. De todos modos si se llega a complicar todo acabará mañana.

-Bueno...sí. ¿Y qué haremos con Weasley?

-Weasley da lo mismo, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Sabemos que le sucederá.

-¿No escuchas un ruido como de bolitas de cristal?

-No, para nada.

-(Demonios, estás estúpidas bolitas me delatan. Mejor me voy, aunque sería mejor que le contara todo a mi padre).- Cuando llegué donde mi papá él estaba sintonizando una radio muggle. Fue lo más extraño que jamás haya visto.

-Estúpido aparato ¬¬, estúpido Dumbledore. Estúpida ley de "No aparatos muggles".

-¿Qué canción buscas?

-¡AHHHHH!, me asustaste niña. Debes dejar de escuchar detrás de las puertas ¬¬.

-Lo sé u.u. ¿Pero, cuál buscas?

-Una llamada "Minerva", pero no sé de qué grupo es u.u. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a contarte algo que te convertirá en el padre del siglo.

-¿Qué no lo soy?

-Omitamos esa parte, ¿OK?

-Bueno u.u...Ahora di lo que viniste a decir.

-La profesora Carter es diabólica, se junta con un tal Colagusano. Es la abuela de Siel y a parecer los tienen a ella y a Draco bajo una especie de trance para así acabar con alguien muy cercano a Potter.

-O.O, ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Tan cierto como que tu pelo es graso n.n

-¬¬...Entonces yo siempre tuve razón. Todas la personas que Dumbledore contrata para el puesto de profesor de DCAO apestan.

-¿Y no te preocupa Siel?

-Claro que sí. Desde que esa niña llegó supe que jamás le podría quitar lo Black. Nació para meterse en problemas al igual que su padre y arrastró al joven Malfoy con ella.

-Pero la culpa la tiene Carter.

-Lo sé.

-Y como buen padre que eres la sacarás de ese rollo.

-Tienes razón, debo hacerlo. Soy "Súper Snape" -.

-O.O.- Por el pasillo al despacho se oían pisadas muy apresuradas, también se escuchaba el llanto de alguna chicas. La profesora McGonagall irrumpió con mucha fuerza, tras ella venían las fans de Francisco.

-¡¡Profesor Snape!! Algo horrible ha pasado. Se han secuestrado a un alumno de su casa.

-¿Cómo dice?, ¿A quién se han llevado?

-A Pastori. A Francisco Pastori. Estas chicas vieron todo.

Yap, aquí está. Ojalá les guste, y ahora un regalito n.n.

From the Inside (Linkin Park).

I don't know who to trust

No surprise

Everyone feels so far away from me

heavy thoughts sift through dust

and the lies.

Trying not to break

But I'm so tired of this deceit

Every time I try to make myself

Get back up on my feet

All I ever think about is this

All the tiring time between

And how

Trying to put my trust in you

Just take so much out of me.

I take everything from the inside

And throw it all away

'Cause I swear for the last time

I won't trust myself with you.

Tension is building inside

Steadily

Everyone feels so far away from me

Heavy thought forcing their way

Out of me.

I won't trust myself with you

I won't waste myself on you

Waste myself on you

You.

Nota: La canción "Minerva" pertenece a los "Deftones", para que no crean que no sabía de quien era n.nu.

Paola Black Riddle

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Hija de un sexy Merodeador

Nieta de la oscuridad en plenitud.


	11. El secuestro

**¿Por qué te tuviste que cruzar en mi camino?**

**Capítulo 11: El secuestro.**

-Están una hora retrasados. Ya me estoy hartando de tener que cuidar al chico.

-Creo que no son el mejor ejemplo de puntualidad inglesa. No entiendo porqué acepté hacer esto.

-Tampoco entiendo por qué lo hiciste ¬¬.

-Muy graciosa ¬¬... Mira, está despertando.

-( ¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?, ¿Por qué si estoy moviendo mis labios no puedo oírme? Demonios, no estoy solo. ¿Quienes son esos dos?...Los he visto antes. Sí, yo los vi antes).

Flash Back

* * *

-Me dijeron que me buscabas, Draco.

-Sí, es que alguien quiere verte.- De la nada apareció ante mí Nurrosiel Black, la criatura mas bella que he visto en mi corta vida.

-Tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo n.n.- Se arrojó en mis brazos y me abrazó muy fuerte. De repente sentí un gran dolor, como si todo mi cuerpo se congelara. Lo último que vi fue a Draco apuntándome con su varita y a Siel mirándome como si yo fuera lo más repugnante de la tierra.

Fin Flash Back

* * *

-(Ya los había visto, son Siel y Draco. Estúpidos ¬¬, ¿Cómo se atrevieron a engañarme así?, jugaron con mis sentimientos, acabaron conmigo. De Draco no me esperaba algo menor, puesto que ya había oído cosas de él, pero de ella...de ella nada. Ahora entiendo que tras la más dulce mirada se esconde el peor de los demonios).

-Siel, mira su cara. Ha de estar pensando que si pudiera moverse acabaría con nosotros.

-Me da lo mismo lo que piense, sólo quiero que el tiempo transcurra veloz, ya que si lo que Colagusano dijo es cierto a estas alturas Snape ya lo sabe todo.

-Eso es cierto... ¿Sabes?, tengo hambre. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer de la cocina?

-No, estoy bien. Pero trae algo para la noche, será muy larga.

Draco desapareció rápidamente y me quedé solo con ella. Ya me había tranquilizado un poco y estaba quieto mirándola, ella sólo cantaba cosas desconocidas para mí.

-... "I don't need you anymore I don't want to be ignore..." ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?. De seguro estás muy resentido con nosotros, pero no fue nuestra idea, sólo seguimos órdenes. No somos más que títeres en el circo de la vida. No te preocupes, si cuando termine esto sigues vivo y piensas en vengarte de mí no podrás hacerlo, ya que después del día de mañana no volverás a verme la cara. Tengo pensado dejar la escuela e irme a vivir a Italia, allá me esperan algunos amigos de la infancia.

-(¡¡QUÉ!!, SE VA A IR. No puedo permitir eso).- Mis ojos se abrieron demasiado, parecían desorbitados. Siel notó eso.

-¿Qué te sucede?, ¿Quieres hablar? Muy bien, pero sólo por unos instantes.- sacó una hermosa y lustrada varita.- ¡Parlaré!

-¡¡AHHHH!!... No puedo creer que te vayas a ir.

-Vaya palabras ¬¬. Hubieras aprovechado para maldecidme.

-Sabes que no podría hacer eso, me gustas demasiado.

-¿Después de secuestrarte te sigo gustando?

-Claro, yo se que sólo fuiste un títere en el circo de la vida.

-Ja-ja-ja ¬¬. Róbate mis palabras americano.

-¬¬.... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sólo si no es el nombre de la persona que me envió a secuestrarte.

-Bueno u.u... ¿Qué opinión tienes de mí?

-Mmm... pues eres un...un...eres un estúpido demasiado parecido a Remus físicamente. Presumido, sin cerebro. Tu única neurona la usas para adularte. Te crees el mejor jugador de Quidditch en el colegio pero no sabes que hasta Weasley es mejor que tú. Te paseas por el colegio haciendo que las idiotas suspiren y diciendo palabras bellas sin saber que hay personas como Herms que darían lo que fuera para que esas palabras fueran dirigidas a ella. Eres terco, te crees superior a los demás cuando a penas pudiste conseguir la beca para venir a Estudiar a Inglaterra. ¿Quieres que continúe?

-No, gracias ¬¬. Se nota que me quieres u.u.

-Claro que te quiero. Te quiero mucho.- Mi corazón se sintió saltar, ¿Acaso será una broma?

-Por si no lo sabes yo no soy Potter, no bromees así conmigo.

-Es un hecho que tú no eres Potter. Eres muco más lindo.

-Yo...

-Y ahora respóndeme. ¿Qué opina Pastori de Black? ¬¬.

-Pues Pastori supo desde que vio a Black por primera vez que si se contactaba con ella se metería en problemas. También supo que era una chica solitaria y que lo único que necesitaba para encender esos hermosos ojos azules era cariño.

-Pero Pastori debió haber sabido que Black odiaba a todos los hombres de su edad, ya que antes había terminado muy mal con otro.

-Pastori jamás perdió la esperanza de que volviera a confiar en los hombres, y esa esperanza lo tiene aquí todo inmóvil.

-Y gracias a esa esperanza Black volvió a confiar, pero no impidió que un simple amorío la detuviera en su camino.

-¿Dijiste amorío?

-No, yo no dije amorío.

-Sí lo hiciste.

-No lo hice.

-Si lo hiciste.

-No lo hice.

-Si lo hiciste.

-No lo hice.

-Si lo hi...

-¡ALGUIEN QUIERE PASTEL!- Draco había irrumpido en aquel lugar.- Vamos, contesten.

-No, gracias.

-Yo tampoco quiero.

-O.O, está hablando...Lo dejaste hablar. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Los ojos de Draco mostraron malicia y al mismo tiempo un dejo de temor.

-Me dio lastima. Pero no te preocupes, sólo lo tengo hablando.

-¿Lastima?, tus palabras no indicaban lastima. Recuerda lo que dijiste hace unos minutos.

-Cállate ¬¬.

-No, déjalo hablar. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-Sólo estupideces. No vale la pena que te lo diga.

-¿Qué dices tú, Pastori?

-Ella tiene razón...fueron sólo estupideces.

-Muy bien, entonces...A comer n.n.

Las siguientes horas fueron muy aburridas. La forma de diversión de Draco fue arrojar dardos a fotos de Potter y Weasley, la de Siel...ella no se divertía, sólo apareció una silla y ya sentada murmuraba cosas que no alcancé a escuchar. De repente, como si algo los obligara, se pusieron de pie y miraron hacia la puerta. Una mujer y un hombre entraron por ella, venían muy apurados.

-Lamentamos el retraso. Dumbledore me llevó a una "reunión".

-Aunque en realidad sólo quería aprovecharse de usted.

-O.O

-O.O

-Pero ese no es el caso ¬¬. Les recuerdo que tengan sus veritas listas, ya que en unos minutos llegaran "Granger y Cía.".

-Creí que era "Potter y Cía.".

-Así lo era, pero esta vez nuestro objetivo es Granger. Después acabaremos con Potter.

-Bueno u.u.

-Ahora que el principio de nuestro brillante plan está en marcha debemos esperar que la chica descubra que su amado Francisco no está, hable con la chica Snape y llegue con nosotros... Lo que debe estar ocurriendo ahora.

En la sala común de Gryffindor

-¡HERMIONE!

-¿Qué pasa, Parvati?, ¿Por qué esa cara?

-Han secuestrado a Francisco Pastori. Unas Ravenclaw me lo dijeron.

-O.O...¡¡ESO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!!...Harry, Ron, debemos ir a rescatarlo, es nuestro debes -.

-No, no lo es ¬¬.

-¿Qué dijiste, Weasley?

-Dijo que no era nuestro deber. Pero, una pregunta Herms, ¿Cómo sabremos dónde está?

-Tendremos que recurrir a la Adivinación.

-Pero si tú no crees en eso.

-Eso es cierto. Y ya que ustedes son muy malos en eso le tendremos que preguntar a Siel.

-¿Y dónde está ella?

-Eso se lo preguntaremos a la tipa Snape.

-¿Y cómo sabremos dónde está la tipa Snape?

-Lo más seguro es que esté con su padre ¬¬. Ya saben, Severus Snape.

-No lo sabía ¬¬.

-¡Ni aunque me paguen iré al despacho de Snape!

-Lo harás para que tu mejor amiga rescate al amor de su vida ¬¬.

-No me digas que crees que él es el amor de tu vida.

-Entonces no te lo diré, Weasley ¬¬.

En el lugar del secuestro

-¿Cómo sabes que está ocurriendo ahora?- Le preguntó Draco a Carter.

-Es que me lo dijo una adivina.

-¿La misma que te dijo lo de Hermione?

-Como es que se llamaba...Selma... Zilva... Sesma...

-Zulma, se llama Zulma.

-Nunca había oído hablar de ella. ¿Es nueva?

-No lo es. Lo que pasa es que es muggle.

-¿Y pueden adivinar?, Yo siempre creí que los muggles no servían para nada.

-Claro que puede, compruébenlo ustedes mismos. Llamen ya al 1-800-ZULMA, sus místicos estarán a su disposición.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?- Me atreví a decir.

- ¿Quién dejó hablar al mocoso?- Preguntó Colagusano.

-Fue Siel, el tipo le dio pena.

-Ese es un sentimiento que tendremos que sacar de ti. La nieta del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos no puede sentir compasión por alguien.

-Creí que el mago más poderoso era Dumbledore.- Susurro Draco.

-Te escuché Malfoy ¬¬.

-¬¬.

-¿No van a decirme si puedo hablar?

-Sí, sí. Habla, que quizás mañana no puedas... Muahahahahahahahahaha.

-Muy bien. ¿Por qué le creíste a la Zulma esa? A lo mejor es sólo una charlatana.

-No lo creo. Todo lo que me ha dicho ha resultado ser cierto.

-¿Pero qué pasa si falla?

-Yo...no sabría que hacer. Zulma es la única en quien confío.

-Necesitas un psicólogo, chica u.u.

-Eso creo. ¡¡SOY TAN... INFELIZ!! T.T

En el despacho de Snape

-Muy bien, Harry. Adelante.- Empuja a Potter.

-¡HEY!, yo no entraré primero.

-Claro que lo harás. Tú eres el héroe. Tú tienes 5 libros y 3 películas sobre tus aventuras.

-Pero...pero a mi no me agrada Pastori T.T.

-¬¬ Harry, tengo una varita y sé como usarla.

-OK, OK- susurrando.- Todo sea por salvar a mi competencia más directa por la chica de los ojos azules.- Abre la puerta lentamente.

-¡POTTER!, te estábamos esperando.- Era Snape.

-O.O

-O.O

-O.O

-¿Qué se tomó profesor?

-Nada ¬¬.

-¿Ellos son...?

-Sí señorita Granger, lo son. Nos ayudarán a solucionar todo lo que sucedió.

Lugar del secuestro

-...entonces, cuando era una niña, nadie en el orfanato quería jugar conmigo. ¿Me está escuchando doctor?

-¡Ah!, sí, claro. Y no soy ningún doctor. Sólo soy tu secuestrado.

-Hablando de secuestro, los rescatadores de este chico aún no han llegado.

-¡Shh!, no ves que le están haciendo una regresión a su niñez. Por cierto, no te preocupes Colagusano, ya llegarán.- De un instante a otro la puerta se abrió de golpe y allí aparecieron Daniela, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Snape, Sirius y Remus.

-Muy bien Carter- dijo Snape-, suelta al chico y nadie te hará daño.

-No se preocupe profesor, estoy bien. Si tan sólo pudiera moverme todo estaría bien.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, ayúdeme a moverme.

-No hables así chico, aquí estás viviendo tu peor pesadilla.

-Eso es cierto. Tener que escuchar a una vieja menopáusica que ha perdido varios tornillos y olvidó donde los dejó es mi peor pesadilla.

-¡No le hables así!

-Tú cállate mocosa- le dije a Siel-, soy mayor que tú y estoy harto de tener que lidiar contigo y tus constantes cambios de humor.

-No te atrevas a volver a hablarle así a mi hija, o te las verás conmigo.

-Sirius tiene razón, te metes con nuestra hija y te mueres.

-¿Y quién me va a detener? Un idiota profesor frustrado y un delincuente.

-Sabes muchacho- dijo Remus-, Severus y Sirius sólo defienden lo que quieren. Y ella defiende a alguien de su familia. Puede que sea una loca desquiciada, pero es pariente de la chica.

-Jejeje.

-¿De qué te ríes, Carter?- preguntó Daniela.

-No puedo creerlo. Jeje.

-¿Qué es lo que no crees?

-Que aún crean que soy mujer.

-¿De qué habla, profesora? -- preguntó Weasley.

-De que durante todo el tiempo que estuve con ustedes no lo notaron. Soy pariente de Nurrosiel, pero no soy su abuela. Soy su abuelo. Yo soy Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Eso fue el penúltimo capítulo.

Ahora los dejo con el último. Es la porquería más fome que van a leer en su vida, pero al final de él, en mis propias palabras, os dejo con una noticia, espero sea bien tomada por ustedes.

Adiós...por ahora.

Paola Black Riddle

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Hija de un sexy Merodeador

Nieta de la oscuridad en plenitud.


	12. In the End

Último capítulo, se van a aburrir de lo lindo, pero son datos que sirven para "Cuando todo se derrumba"... jamás debí terminar este fic, es patético ¬¬.

¿Por qué te tuviste que cruzar en mi camino?

Capítulo 12: In the End.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- gritó Ron Weasley mientras caía sobre sus rodillas y comenzaba a llorar.

-Carter es Voldemort. Voldemort es Carter... ¡Entonces yo soy Hermione!

-Calla Potter. Para nuestra desgracia sigues siendo tú.

-¬¬.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por una mujer?

- ¿Y cómo entraste al castillo sin que te delataras?

-Si me vestía de mujer nadie sospecharía de mis intenciones. ¿Creerían ustedes que alguien con este cuerpazo tenía pensado un homicidio?

-Bueno...

-Ehh...

-Claro que no. Lo más seguro es que jamás hayan conocido a una "mujer" más bella.

-Si lo hicimos...Tu hija lo era.

-McGonagall también lo es.

-O.O, ¿Qué dijo Snape?

-Yo...mi...ya saben...

-Genial ¬¬.- Dijo Daniela.- Se descubrió el pastel. Sí, la profesora McGonagall es mi madre y la esposa del hombre del cabello graso de allí.

-XDDDD

-XDDD...lo siento por la pobre McGonagall...XDDDDD

-¿Es una broma, profesor?, ¿Cierto?

-No Granger, es cierto. Ella es mi....

-¡EJEM!. Creí que hablábamos de MÍ... Lord Voldemort.

-Ah sí, claro.

-Una pregunta...Voldemort. ¿Por qué te pusiste Nuinardiel Carter?

-Excelente pregunta, Licántropo. Antes de perder toda mi fuerza y cuando mi hija era mi aliada, ella me contó que tú, lobito, habías tenido una hija de nombre Nuinardiel, me gustó el nombre y me lo puse. Carter es por John Truman Carter III de ER.

-Pues si que tienes una imaginación para los nombre ¬¬.

-Como si el tuyo fuera muy lindo, Pastori.

-¬¬.- El americano volteó su mirada a la izquierda y vio que algo le sucedía a los primitos, como si se fueran a desmayar.

-¡AHHH!

-¿Draco qué te ocurre?- La joven Snape comenzó a preocuparse demasiado.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?, ¿No deberían estar en la cama?, mañana hay clases.

-Por Dios, está delirando.

-Sí. Deberían estar en la cama...y yo también.- Dijo Siel.

-Ups. ¡Colagusano!, ¿Cuánto ya sabes qué, les diste?

-El triple de lo normal.

-¡IDIOTA!, ahora se comportarán lo contrario de cómo son.

-¿Qué dices? Eso quiere decir que mi hija será...amable...

-Sólo por unas cuantas horas.- La chica limpiaba las lágrimas de Weasley con su túnica y Malfoy intentaba llevar una conversación con Harry.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Ustedes venían aquí a rescatar al muchachito, luego pelearíamos y después yo reiría antes sus cadáveres sin vida. Así que...¡¡¡HAGÁMOSLO!!!

-Sí, es cierto. ¡SEVERUS!, toma al chico y huye. Remus, llévate a Draco y a Siel a alguna parte, tráelos cuando ya estén bien, los demás pelearemos.

-Como se te ocurre, Sirius. Mira el estado de Ron.

-Pero puede pelear, es fuerte... creo.

-¿Sirius?

-Sí, Remus.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres que traiga a estos dos después?

-Cien por ciento. Por cierto, enséñales el "Hechizo secreto de la familia Black", ya están en edad de usarlo.

-Como digas. Y no acabes con "Voldy" sin mí. Debo vengarme por Lily y James.

-Claro, te dejaré terminarlo.

-Qué conmovedor, los Merodeadores intentan vengarse. Lastima que ésta vez sea la última en que todos respiren.

-Señor, recuerde que yo también soy merodeador.

-Pero tú los traicionaste, sólo por eso seguirás con vida.

-O.O

-Sólo bromeaba, también morirás.

-Pero...

-Ahora ven acá, debo llamar a los Mortífagos.- Levantó la manga del asustado ex merodeador, ahora traidor y cobarde rata, la peor que pisó la tierra (N/A: se nota quién es la que narra, ¿no?) y presionó la Marca Tenebrosa (N/A: Dana, ¿Recuerdas mi dibujo de la Marca Tenebrosa?...XDD).

-Muy bien, en muy poco tiempo mis más leales Mortífagos estarán aquí para acabar con ustedes.

-¿Entonces tú no harás nada?

-Sí, pequeña. ¿Acaso creíste que me ensuciaría las manos con ustedes?

-En realidad nosotros nos las ensuciaremos contigo.

-¿Sabes Potter?, Malfoy y Black son mejores insultando. La próxima vez déjalos a ellos.

Un sonido de capas llenó el aire, los Mortífagos estaban allí...

-Ya era hora.

-Lo lamentamos, señor. El tráfico, ya sabe.

-Mi fiel Lucius, te doy el honor de elegir a quien acabar.

-Gracias señor. Por cierto, ¿Por qué viste así?

-Es una larga historia.

-Voldemort- gritó Sirius-, ¡Llegó tu hora!... ¡ECLECTO...!

-¡¡¡CRUCIO!!!

-¡¡¡AHHHH!!!

-¡¡¡SIRIUS!!!.- El atractivo merodeador cayó casi inerte al piso. Harry, Hermione, Daniela y Ron se le acercaron.

-¿Blacky estás bien?

-Estoy...muriendo...Díganle a Siel que la amo...y que...que todo lo mío será suyo.

-Sirius, no morirás, no puedes.- Dijo una muy acongojada Hermione.

-Harry...venga mi muerte...

-¡NOOOOO!- Un ambiente lagrimoso comenzó.

-Uno y faltan nueve.

-No estés tan SEGURA Carter.- Un Francisco Pastori muy agitado llegó corriendo. Su hermosa cabellera estaba toda revuelta y sus ojos tenían un brillo deslumbrante (N/A: Si ahora que lo describo me babeo imagínense como estoy cuando veo al tipo que es igual a él), tras él venía Snape, que fue hacia Sirius.

-Volviste...genial. Colagusano...Acaba con el americano.

-Con gusto señor.

-Yo me encargo del trío maravilla, señor.- Dijo Lucius.

-Me temo que no será posible, papá.

-Draco...-el chico apareció junto a Remus.

-Si les quieres hacer algo deberás matarme primero.- Amenazó el platinado.

-Entonces es la peor forma de perder a un hijo.

-Lucius- dijo Remus-, Draco no está solo. Éste licántropo lo ayuda y Daniela también.

Comenzó la batalla. Hechizos iba y hechizos venían. La rata de Pettigrew se había vuelto muy fuerte en los últimos meses y Francisco tenía algunas dificultades con él. La pelea de los Malfoy era poderosa, gracias a Dios, Lupin y Daniela ayudaban a Draco. Hermione, Harry y Ron, quien se veía muy mal, peleaban con los Mortífagos y comprobaban que eran magos muy poderosos. Voldemort sólo observaba, en eso...

-Te tengo Pastori.- Pettigrew había acorralado al chico y le apuntaba con su varita.- Llegó tu hora. AVADA...-Un pie golpeó el pecho del ex merodeador lanzándolo de espaldas.

-Y yo te tengo a ti, Colagusano.

-Siel...- dijo débilmente Francisco.

-¡Tú cállate!, te ves mejor con la boca cerrada

-¡No es justo!- gritó Pettigrew-, no usaste magia.

-Jamás dijeron que fuera obligación. Pero si lo deseas... ¡FORTUITO PAIN!- La asquerosa rata de alcantarilla voló por los aires al ser golpeado por el hechizo, dio con una pared.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la niña al chico del cabello claro.

-Mejor que Pettigrew... ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó extrañado.

-Sólo el "Hechizo secreto de la familia Black". Draco lo está usando, ¿Lo ves?

-¡FORTUITO PAIN!- Al decir esas palabras a Lucius Malfoy le sucedió lo mismo que a Peter. En un rincón, Voldemort comenzaba a temer, ya que el trío maravilla había acabado con todos los Mortífagos.

-Un momento- dijo Siel.- ¿Y mis papás?- Hermione la miró muy triste y Daniela apuntó hacia la izquierda. Allí estaba Snape intentando hacer reaccionar a Sirius.

-Lo lamento- dijo Harry.- Lo lamento mucho.

-¿Quién?... ¿Quién lo hizo?

-Tu abuelo...Él lo hizo.

-¡AHHHHH!.- La pequeña Black se lanzó sobre Voldemort repitiendo muchas veces el "Hechizo Black".

-¡Será pues!- dijo Draco saltando a la espalda de Voldy y haciendo lo mismo que su prima.

En cosa de segundos todos los jóvenes, mientras Remus ayudaba a Severus con Sirius, estaban atacando al mago, que por una extraña razón no se defendía, todos menos Ron, que no salía del shock de enterarse que su amada profesora Carter era el más malvado de todos los magos.

-Amárrenlo, no debemos dejarlo escapar.

-¡ROPE!- Una soga apareció en la mano de Potter.- Aquí tienes, Hermione.

-Gracias.- Con mucha fuerza apretó el nudo de la cuerda que rodeaba a Voldemort.- Ya no podrás escapar, te entregaremos al Ministerio de Magia a ti y a todos esos Mortífagos.

-¿Al Ministerio?, estás loca. Matémoslo y punto.- Dijo Daniela.

-No, irá al Ministerio. Así probaremos que Sirius es inocente.

-Buen punto, pero con Pettigrew bastará.

-Y decidimos matarlo, ¿Quién y cómo lo hará?

-Buen punto de nuevo, creo que...

-¡PODRÍAN CALLARSE!... Sirius está despertando.

-¿Qué...sucedió?- preguntó el sexy merodeador.

-Voldemort te atacó y quedaste inconsciente. Severus te estuvo cuidando todos estos minutos.

-Debe ser una broma.

-No lo es. ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Remus.

-Bien. Me siento muy bien. Esperen... ¿Ustedes le hicieron eso a Voldemort?, ¿Y a los Mortífagos también?

-Sí, y ahora no sabemos si matarlo o enviarlo a Azkaban.

-Bueno, eso es fácil. Mátenlo.

-Te lo dije.- Agregó Daniela.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos?

-Yo lo haré nn.

-Saben- dijo Francisco-, lo que me preocupa es saber por qué no se defendió cuando lo atacábamos.

-¿No lo hizo?... ¡Tú!- apuntó a Voldemort-. ¿Por qué no te defendiste?

-Porque es disfrazarme de mujer gastó toda mi energía uu.

-Esto debe ser una broma... Mereces morir... ¡SWORD!- la varita de Sirius tomó la forma de una espada (N/A: Obvio, si "Sword" significa espada. Necesito más imaginación T.T).- Muere ya, Voldemort.- Con un fugaz movimiento de muñeca logró que la espada se deslizara por el cuello del mago, dejando caer su cabeza. Una especie de fantasma gris se levantó diciendo "Leidraniun a demet, asnacsed samaj lam el", y desapareció.

-O.O

-O.O

-O.O

-¿Está...muerto?- preguntó sin creerlo Harry.

-¡NOOOOO!

-¡RON, QUÉ TE OCURRE!

-No puedo vivir sin ella. Es el amor de mi vida.

-Es un hombre... ¡Y YA ESTÁ MUERTO!

-No me importa, lo seguiré a donde sea... Y si la muerte es el camino... Lo haré.- El pelirrojo miró por la ventana.- Un saltó y bastará (N/A: Olvidé decir que están en una torre n.nu).

-Ron, no lo hagas.

-Adiós gente n.ñ.- Ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos...saltó de la torre.

-Ro...Ron.

-Nurrosiel. Ve a ver como cayó.

-¿Por qué yo? Ni siquiera me agradaba.

-Eres la única a la que no le causará nada verlo, no tienes sentimientos. No va a afectarte.

-OK ¬¬.- Se asomó por la ventana.- ¡POR DIOS!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Sólo quería ver su reacción ñ.n.

-Malvada ¬¬.

-Hablando en serio... Creo que alguien debería ir a recogerlo.

-Yo lo hago.- Dijo Harry.- Ustedes lleven a Pettigrew y a los Mortífagos ante el Ministerio... Sirius será libre.

-Entonces... esto es el final.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que acabáramos con Voldemort?, ¿Y de esa manera?- preguntó Hermione.

-¿Cómo es posible que Potter sobreviviera?

-Buen punto, Draco. Debería estar muerto, y a dos metros bajo tierra.- Acotó Siel.

-O.O

-¡QUÉ! Es la opinión de una persona. Respétala ¬¬.

-Nadie me quiere...- cantó Harry.

-...todos te odian n.n.- Agregó Sirius.

-¡PADRINO! T.T.

-Es pegajosa, perdóname.

-De todos modos nadie me quiere.

-Yo sí. Yo si te quiero. Te tengo mucha estima.

-Gracias Hermione. ...No estoy solo en el mundo ;;

-Cierra la boca, Magdalena. El que está solo y en otro mundo es Weasley.

-¿Weasley?- dijo Draco-, ¿Quién es Weasley?

-El pelirrojo que está hecho mierda abajo.

-¿Ese es Weasley?

-Sí primito, ese es Weasley.

-Harry, creo que es hora de que vayas a buscar los restos de pelirrojo. Te ofreciste y debes ir.

-Cierto. Hermione, acompáñame.

-No quiero.

-Es que debo hablar contigo.

-No creo que sea algo que no pueda decirme frente a todos.

-Es que... Pastori se va a enfadar.

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TE GUSTA SIEL!- gritó Francisco.

-¡QUE TIENE ELLA QUE NO TENGA YO! ;;

-DÉJAME ENUMERAR...Ojos azules, cabello largo y rizado, linda sonrisa...

-¿Tengo linda sonrisa?

-¿Mi prima sonríe?

-¿HERMIONE, VIENES?

-¡DÍMELO AHORA!

-DE ACUERDO... ¡ME GUSTAS!

-O.O (N/A: Esos son Sirius, Snape, Siel y Draco)

-XDDDDDD (N/A: Ese es Francisco)

-¿De qué te ríes?

-ES MÍA, SÓLO MÍA. SIEL ES MÍA.

-Cállate. Yo no soy de nadie ¬¬.

-Eso crees.

-¿Y qué dices, Hermione?

-Bueno...yo...- En eso notó a Francisco molestando a Siel-... (Espero que esto le dé celos)... también me gustas, es más, TE AMO.

-Genial. Ves Potter, no estás solo. Tienes a Granger. Los felicito nn.

-Gracias, Pastori n.n

-Francisco T.T

-Ahora serán tan felices como Siel y yo.

-Ya basta. Cállate...ME TIENES HARTA.

-No lo niegues, te gusto. Lo dijiste hace unas horas.

-Entiende que me forzaste. No nació de mí.

-Claro que nació de ti. Te conozco.

-No lo haces.

-Si lo hago y te gusto. Admítelo.

-No lo haré.

-LE GUSTO A SIEL. ELLA ME AMA, ELLA ME ADORA, ELLA...

-¡Basta!... Lo admito.

-¿Cómo?

-SÍ, LO ADMITO. ME GUSTAS MUCHO... TANTO QUE PODRÍA SER AMOR.

-Mi bebé.- dijeron Snape y Sirius al unísono.

-Lo sabía.- Susurró Draco.

-Es mí bebé, tú ya tienes otras hijas.

-Pero tú no estuviste con ella por 14 años.

-Da lo mismo. Es mí bebé.

-Es mi novia .

-Jamás dije eso ¬¬. Yo no soy tu novia.

-Entonces... ¿Quieres serlo?

-Estás... estás... loco.

-Ves, me haces sufrir. Si de verdad me quisieras no lo harías.

-Es que...

-Siel, aprovecha. Yo ya perdí.

-HERMIONE O.O

-Yo no dije nada, Harry (Idiota . ).

-Entonces dímelo. ¿Quieres serlo?

-Es difícil...

-¿Por qué es difícil?

-Porque me estaría amarrando a alguien.

-A alguien que quieres. Vamos, contesta.

-Sí...

-¿Sí qué?

-Si quiero.

-¿No es broma, cierto?

-¿Por qué siempre crees que todo lo que digo es broma?

-Es que así eres tú. Todo lo que haces es una broma.

-Me haces sentir mal ;;

-Lo lamento, discúlpame.- Para arreglar su error se le acercó y le dio un cálido abrazo.

-Suelta a mi hija... tú... niño americano.- Dijo Snape.

-Mejor preocúpate de tu hija natural, Severus. Mírala y deja en paz a la mía ¬¬.- Daniela se encontraba teniendo una conversación con Draco, que tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y la abrazaba muy fuerte.

-¡DRACO MALFOY!, suelta a mi bebé, ¡YA!

-Podrías callarte, papá. El pobre está triste porque Hertonta se quedó con Potter. Alguien tiene que consolarlo.

-Señor- dijo Draco-. Su hija ha sido un gran apoyo para mí. Desde que la conozco se ha dedicado a apoyarme, y por eso me preguntaba si usted me daría la autorización para salir con ella y quizá en el futuro llegar a ser algo más que su amigo.

-Draco nn

-Entonces, Malfoy. ¿Me estás pidiendo autorización?

-Claro, señor.

-Bendito seas, Draco. Eres tan educado. No como el tipo que está abrazando a Siel...

-¬¬

-... y por eso te doy la autorización. Sean felices, jovencitos. Pero recuerda que mi niñita entra a la "Escuela de Aurores" en Septiembre, y si haces todo bien, podría lograr que la fueras a visitar.

-Papá, eres tan bueno.

-¿Acaso esto es un episodio de la dimensión desconocida?.- Preguntó Sirius.

-Jamás había visto a Malfoy tan cortés.

-¡Oh por Dios! Mi primo está enfermo. Va a morir T.T.

-Ja-ja-ja ¬¬.

-Se muere por mí ... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

-¬¬.- reacción de todos.

-No me miren- dijo Daniela-, es la verdad.

-¿Alguno se ha dado cuenta de que con esto ganaremos muchos puntos para nuestras casas?

-Cierto, Gryffindor ganará.

-Aunque.- dijo Siel-, si nos dan la misma cantidad de puntos, Slytherin ganará.

-Mi novia tiene razón, nosotros ganaremos.

-Deja de decir eso, me enferma ¬¬.

-Slytherin no ganará. No puede ser así- Dijo Harry.

Días más tarde

-...y el ganador de la Copa de las Casas es... ¡SLYTHERIN!- Un alboroto se provocó en la mesa de Slytherin, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, dígase Draco, se subió a una mesa y comenzó a bailar.

-No puedo creer que hayan ganado ¬¬.

-Así es la vida, Potter. Algunos ganan y otros pierden.

-APUESTO MI ESCOBA A QUE EL AÑO SIGUIENTE GANAMOS.

Un año después

-Qué linda es mi NUEVA Saeta de Fuego nn.

-Esto es increíble- refunfuñó Harry-, Hufflepuff no debió ganar la Copa de las Casas... ni la de Quidditch.

-Hay, Harry. Deja de lamentarte, acabamos de graduarnos y ya no tendrás oportunidad. Resígnate.

-Ni que lo diga "Señorita Premio Anual". Sabes, si Draco no se hubiera fracturado el brazo, nosotros hubiéramos ganado.

-Hablando de mi primito... ¿Dónde está?

-Lo más seguro es que con tu hermanita.

-O.O... Había olvidado que hoy salía de la Escuela de Aurores.

-Vaya memoria, Siel.- Daniela acababa de llegar con Draco, quien tenía el pelo cortado a lo mohicano.

-Jeje, ¿Cómo están?

-Bien, pero te traigo una noticia, hermanita. De seguro te mueres por escucharla.

-O.O, ¿No me digas que Potter nos va a acompañar a mi papá a Remus y a mí por el viaje?

-Peor aún.

-Puede ser algo peor...

-¡HEY!, me ofendes.

-¡Habla ya!

-Te aceptaron en la Escuela de Aurores. Comienzas en Septiembre.

-¡NOOO!, mi viaje... mi vida ;;

-No llores, Siel. No estarás sola. Lo más seguro es que Pastori te siga hasta allá.

-No lo creo.

-¿Qué dices, Francisco?

-Es que...yo... hoy... hoy recibí una carta de mi familia y...

-¿Y...?

-Y me dijeron que debo volver a Estados Unidos. Mi abuelo murió y mi padre tendrá que ocupar su lugar en el Hospital.

-Bien por él.

-Y me llamó para ocuparme de las cosas de la casa.

-¿Acaso no tienes madre?

-Ella tiene que ocuparse de otras cosas.

-¿Algún tío, hermano?

-No, soy el único que puede. Mi hermana está en Croacia, específicamente en Zagreb.

-Pero...es muy lejos.

-Lo sé u.u.

-Es que... no quiero...- Unas cuantas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro.

-Ya, relájate. Te prometo que volveré pronto.- Le tomó las manos y luego la abrazó.

-Es que me resulta tan lejano el mañana. No quiero que el hoy se vaya para así no vivirlo.

-Genial. Apareció la Nurrosiel pensativa. No quiero que lo último que vea en este colegio sea a esa Nurrosiel.

-Je...- Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Entonces, cuando vuelva, espero encontrarte esperándome en el aeropuerto. Me pondría muy feliz.

-Pues si me ves allá no estaré sola. Lo más seguro es que vaya con Rob, el mejor amigo de Daniela en la Escuela de Aurores.

-¿Era hombre?, creí que era Roberta...Pero si cuando te vea con él estás feliz, mi felicidad será completa.

-¡ROBERTA!, ¡COMO LO OFENDES!- Gritó Daniela.

-Entonces... ¿Te deseo suerte?

-Sí...y yo a ti.

-¿Y nos vemos en...?

-Creo que no lo sé... Te llamaré. ¿Sabes usar un teléfono?

-La última vez que lo hice fue un desastre.

-Bueno... existen las lechuzas.

-Sí...

-¡TÚ!... ¡NIÑO AMERICANO!- Gritó Snape.- Suelta a mi bebé.

-Es mí bebé, Severus.- Dijo Sirius.

-Es mía.

-Es mía.

-Es mía.

-Es mía.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos n.nu. Por cierto, ¿A cuál quieres más?- Preguntó Draco.

-Ehh... ¿Sabes a cuál quiero más? A la niña que se refleja en el espejo cada vez que me acerco.

-¿Alguna vez se le pasará el egocentrismo?- Preguntó Francisco.

-Habrá que ver.- Dijo, resignada, Daniela mientras caminaba hacia el tren.

THE END...supongo.

Terminado.

Eso fue "¿Por qué te tuviste que cruzar en mi camino?" fan fic lleno de intrigas y cosas raras que me acompaño los últimos meses del años 2003.

Sé que no es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, pero por alguna extraña razón, aunque sea bastante malo, le tengo un cariño enorme.

El final es lo más patético en cuanto a fics se trata, pero no es el completo fin.

Hay una segunda parte llamada "Cuando todo se derrumba", la cual transcurre unos 10-11 años después de este. Ahora el protagonista es Francisco y los personajes de Rowling son dejados de lado, con la excepción de Draco y uno que otro.

Espero que ese les guste, porque en los 33 capítulos que tiene me han dejado buenas críticas en mi colegio...creo que son unos 4 cursos los que lo leen... Jeje, me sonrojo nn.

No tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Es hora de que deje este sector y me retire a otros lares, sé que volveré pronto y eso me da una esperanza de vida.

Me voy y les digo adiós, gracias Daniela por todo.

Paola Black Riddle

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Hija de un sexy Merodeador

Nieta de la oscuridad en plenitud.


End file.
